Hidden Past
by Evanescing Dreamer
Summary: Will Ravenna's prejudice keep her from admitting her true feelings for Mush? What will happen if she finds out that she and Mush have more in common than she would like to admit? CH 17 now up!
1. Disclaimer and Dedication

Ok, here it is! My first fan fiction that I am actually putting up. This idea came to me when I was a freshman in high school, but I'm writing it now because I actually have gasp time. It will be a story that has a lot to do with the Roma, so I am apologizing up front. If I write something that is totally of base please tell me. I would hate to misrepresent a culture or offend anyone.

Oh, and that leads into my next topic for discussion. Unfortunately the Newsies do not belong to me. I know, I know, I was bummed when I heard that too. Apparently a little mouse that is worth billions of dollars is interested in keeping them to himself. A little selfish if you ask me, I mean I thought mice only like cheese, not men who sing and dance, but then again what do I know? The only things that do belong to me are the characters who do not appear in the movie, and if you're reading this I know you know who I'm talking about because you've watched the movie over 100 times and can quote every line of the movie. And you thought nobody knew. Hahahahaha.

Ok, this is the new part of this semi jazzed up disclaimer. I am adding (as you can see from the title of the "chapter") a dedication. Yep, that's right, some lucky reader is getting this chapter dedicated to her because I simply think she deserves it. She is a wonderful woman who actually is able to ramble more than me, and who is fighting a disease that I frankly don't think I could. For some reason unbeknownst to me she loves this story and I thought that it would only be fitting if I dedicated this story to her. So JP, this is for you :o). Now on with the story.


	2. Independence

Her screams were silent. It didn't matter how wide she opened her mouth, nothing came out. She was smoldered by the heat which had devoured her mother, father, and sister Lela. Slowly, the flames licked at her hiding spot under the bed when she awoke.  
  
Beads of sweat poured down her face from re-living the fire which had so long ago taken her family. She didn't know why she had been spared from the men who had murdered her kin. Roma, her mother had called them, yet she knew them now as Gypsies. Her mother had spoken to them in another language, but she hadn't understood any of it. She also didn't know how she had escaped the fire.   
  
It seemed a routine now, a 15 year ritual. Every night since the fire she would awake in the exact way she had previously done. Having the dream so often one would think she would be used to it by now.   
  
One would also think that an 18 year old woman would have found herself a husband by now, at least her adopted father did. Mr. Worthington, a stock broker, was continuously bringing to dinner young, promising, business employees; though none seemed to interest Ravenna Dooryia Worthington. She had accepted Mr. Worthington's name as her own simply because she could not remember hers. She was 3 during the fire and it apparently had blocked out some of her memory.  
  
The orphanage had found her on the sidewalk clutching a stuffed rabbit and a gold locket containing a picture of her mother and father, as well as an inscription on the back that that she had yet to find the meaning of, she could only assume it was the same language that her mother had spoken to the Gypsies that night. Ravenna had been living in the orphanage for almost a year when Mr. and Mrs. Worthington had adopted her.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Worthington were a fairly wealthy couple and lived in the upper part of Manhattan in 1889. Mrs. Worthington, being in delicate health, was unable to have any children of her own, causing them to adopt. Upon seeing Ravenna, almost 4, with her "raven" black hair, wide caramel eyes, and golden skin, the couple could not help but fall in love with her.   
  
That was 14 years ago, and they had been a relatively happy family until Mrs. Worthington had departed in 1895, leaving Mr. Worthington and Mrs. Smith, the cook, the task of raising a 10 year old girl. Ravenna had a loving relationship with both though, and adored them dearly. She had even deemed Mr. Worthington "Dad."  
  
Looking out her window, she could tell it was still early in the morning. That means he hasn't left yet she thought. Quickly slipping on her light blue velvet robe and cream slippers, she hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. There she saw her father eating his eggs and toast, and sipping his coffee with his valise by his side.  
  
Her feet padded over the black and white tile to her father where upon she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and placed a kiss upon his aged cheek.  
  
"You haven't left yet? When are you going?"  
  
He looked up startled, he hadn't heard her enter the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, hello Pumpkin. No, I haven't left yet." He looked at his pocket watch and gave a soft sigh.  
  
"I'm leaving at 5:00, in about 15 minuets."  
  
Her golden hues widened, "That early? What time does your train leave?"  
  
"It leaves at 6:00, but you know I always want to get their early. You are aware that Mrs. Smith won't be back from her parents' house for another two weeks and I will not be back from my sister's in Missouri for four?"  
  
This time it was Ravenna's turn to sigh. She had been through this entire ordeal with her father before, and had hoped that the last time they had discussed this issue it had finally been laid to rest.  
  
"Yes Dad, I know. I'll be fine, don't worry."  
  
"I just don't like the idea of you staying here all by yourself for two weeks! Especially you being an 18 year old woman."  
  
"Dad, we've been through this before. I am 18, and I don't need a babysitter. I am responsible enough to stay here by myself."  
  
Mr. Worthington simply shook his head.  
  
"I just don't like it. Not one bit."  
  
His looked at her pitiful pleading face and had to smile. There was simply no hope for him not to give into her desire to stay at the house alone, not with her face holding the expression it did.  
  
"All right, you can stay here, but if anything happens, don't hesitate to telegram me. I don't care what one costs. Better yet I want you to telegram me every other day." He paused when he saw her perturbed expression. "I just want to know you're alright Pumpkin."  
  
"I'll be fine Dad, stop worrying. I won't truly be alone; Williams as well as the rest of the staff will be here to watch over my every move, and if anything does happen to me Melissa lives a few doors down and I can stay there."  
  
"That's an idea, wouldn't you much rather stay there for two weeks instead of in this house by yourself?"  
  
"Dad" Ravenna warned. "For the fiftieth time, I will be fine."  
  
She glanced at the clock in the kitchen and noticed that it was 15 minuets after 5:00.   
  
"You better leave now; you wouldn't want to miss your train."  
  
She tightened her belt on her robe and stood up. Picking up the empty breakfast dishes she placed them in the sink, leaving them for the maids to deal with later that morning. She walked over to her father, helped him stand, and handed him his valise. She led him to the door, opened it, kissed him on the cheek and pushed him outside. She waved at him until the family carriage was no longer in sight.  
  
Quietly, she shut the door and stood there for a few minuets relishing the silence. She had been in the house alone before, but not for an entire two weeks. Even though she loved her father, it would be a nice change of pace for her to have total freedom for the time he and Mrs. Smith would be gone, or what freedom a woman living in the late nineteenth century could have.   
  
Beams of soft orange and pink light were piercing the darkness and entering through the many windows in the Worthington house as Ravenna started up the stairs to salvage what little sleep she could.  
  
Lying in bed two and a half hours later, not having slept at all, she gazed into space enjoying the reticence of the normally busy household. A grumble in her stomach was the only thing that made Ravenna get up and ready for the day.  
  
Lazily setting her feet on the ground, she dragged herself out of the warm cover and into the chill of the November air. Slipping out of her dressing gown she struggled to get herself into her corset before sliding on her navy blue hoop skirt with a creamy white shirt that had tiny pearl buttons running down the front. Normally Lisette would help her dress, but today being Sunday, a day when all the servants could sleep in, she saw no reason in waking her maid when she was perfectly capable of dressing herself.  
  
Moving towards the mirror, she pulled her midnight tresses into a chignon and secured it with many pins to prevent any of her unruly curly locks from spilling down her back. When she was satisfied with her appearance, Ravenna slowly headed towards the kitchen.  
  
After descending down the stairs and wandering into the kitchen, Ravenna looked through the pantry for something appetizing. Finding the cabinets to be practically bare, she remembered today was Mrs. Smith's market day. Excited to have a journey so soon into her new independence, Ravenna looked in the bread box for the emergency market money.  
  
With money in hand and a hungry stomach demanding food, Ravenna was out the door and heading towards her newest adventure. She figured she could stop by a fruit vendor for breakfast and perhaps buy also buy a newspaper from a Newsboy along the way. 


	3. Ferocious

"Extra Extra! Hundreds Killed in Manhattan Yesterday!"

Ravenna's ears perked at the headline. That seemed like an interesting article to read, it was surprising, however, that she hadn't heard about that incident from any other newspaper. She threw that thought off with one about how _The World_ must be a more reliable newspaper.

"How much for a paper lad?"

"It be a penny a pape ma'am" The boy had a coughing fit after he answered her question which tugged at the strings on Ravenna's heart.

The newsboy could not be older than 10, and had large pitiful brown eyes to match his scraggily brown hair that was mostly hidden by a hat. She glanced over his clothes and shook her head. 

"I would like one paper please." She handed the lad a nickel and smiled at the boy's reaction.

"Thanks miss, your kindness is much appreciated." 

Ravenna gave a smile to the lad and started walking off in the direction of Central Park, feeling rather pleased with herself for her generous nature. What she did not see when her back was turned, was the little boy smiling and giving a thumbs up sign to a nearby newsboy who had a red bandana tied around his neck.

The next place she stopped was a nearby fruit stand where she bought the first thing that appeared appetizing to her, a ripe juicy pear. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten a pear. Mrs. Smith seemed determined to buy every other type of fruit besides pears; when she returned from her parents' Ravenna would have to fix that error.

With both of her recent purchases in hand, Ravenna strolled to the nearest available bench in Central Park and lowered herself onto it. Taking a bite out of the pear, she began to peruse the headlines looking for the article about the "Hundreds Killed in Manhattan Yesterday." After about an hour of searching and being distracted by other articles, Ravenna assumed that the article the newsboy had been yelling about was the one detailing an exterminator killing a record amount of cockroaches in an apartment in the lower side of Manhattan. 

"That little cheat, why I aught to tell his mother that he's selling newspapers under false pretenses. What do I wager he does not really have a cold either? I gave that lad a nickel! Why, he's as bad as a gypsy!" 

A rosy hue began to creep upon her cheeks as she realized that in her anger she had spoken aloud and had caused several heads to turn. Well that's simply great. My first few hours by myself and I'm already giving people a reason to wag their loose tongues. She sighed inwardly. She needed to keep her anger closer to herself and not allow it to surface every time it desired to. 

It simply made her blood boil though. She hated gypsies with a passion; she also feared gypsies deep down inside, which is where her hatred sprung from, but being human she did not realize that factor until later. As far as she was concerned Gypsies were the reason her family was no longer around. Gypsies were the reason she could not remember her last name, know from whom she received her caramel gaze, or any of her other physical attributes. She would not know if she received her stubborn nature from her father, or her desire to help those in need from her mother. All of her losses were due to the gypsies and she despised them for it. 

She also hated anything or anyone that reminded her of a gypsy. In Ravenna's mind, a gypsy was someone who lied and stole to get what they wanted, and that was exactly what the little newsboy had done. She didn't stop to think that the lad was merely trying to keep himself from starving, or that the nickel she gave him might help keep a roof over his family's head. All that she cared about was that she had been lied to; in a rather strange sense she felt violated and as if a trust had been broken between herself and the newsboy.

She finished her pear and made a rather exasperated sound as she realized that her venting to herself about the newsboy had taken her longer than she had expected it to. The city was just reaching twilight and she wanted to make it back to her house before it was dark. Gypsies came out at dark, and she wanted to avoid them at all costs.

Tossing both the core of the pear and newspaper into the nearest waste she headed down the street towards her house. Along the way she heard what sounded like a kitten crying in the alley up ahead. Always one to bring home strays, she ventured into the darkening area and began to search for the animal. 

"Here kitty kitty kitty. Here kitty."

Another pitiful meow escaped from a nearby crate. Peeking inside, Ravenna spotted a black and white kitten that appeared to be around 6 weeks old. By the fuss the animal was making one could only assume it had not been fed in a rather long time. Reaching her slender hands inside of the crate she bent to scoop up the little bundle of fur only to receive a swift swipe of claws against the knuckle of her thumb. She let out a soft cry of shock while pulling back, her golden hues wide in amazement. 

"Why you little ferocious thing you! Here I am trying to help and all that you can do is attack me. If I had half a brain I would leave you here."

The kitten seemed to understand Ravenna's words and let out another heart wrenching cry as if to protest being left in the crate for another chilling night.

"I know I should let you suffer for your actions, but I just can't seem to do so." She let out a soft chuckle. "You are going to have me wrapped around your tiny little paw, you know that?"

The kitten's green gaze simply stared into her own golden one, seemingly giving permission to Ravenna to pick her up, and that is exactly what she did. Reaching her hands once more into the crate she gently picked up the kitten, who did not give a single sign of apprehension at Ravenna's actions. 

Slowly stroking the downy fur of the forehead, she crooned into the kitten's ear.

"That's right, you don't have to be so ferocious; I'm not going to hurt you. You see? There's nothing to worry about." 

At that moment she realized what she would call her new pet. 

"I think I'll name you that…Ferocious. What do you think?"

"I think that's a splendid name. Though I must admit no one has ever called me that before. They've called me plenty of other things, but never quite ferocious. Though who knows, perhaps they're being nice."

Ravenna whirled around to face the raspy masculine voice who had addressed her, and in that process upset Ferocious, who in turn leaped from her hands and scampered into the darkness. She was about to make a rather surly retort to the man who had just caused her to loose a new pet when she registered who was in front of her. 

The man had a rather lanky and wiry build, as well as soulless eyes. Those eyes appeared to be a giant pupil, no color whatsoever. His leering expression exposed his yellowed and crooked teeth, revolting Ravenna to her core. She walked backwards in an attempt to get away from the man, only to find that she was stopped by a wall. The man chuckled as he slowly approached her like a tiger stalking its prey.

"What's the matter Sweetheart? Afraid I'll live up to my new name?"

Ravenna was so frightened that she found she could not move any of her limbs; so she did the only thing she could think of: spit at the man.

He reached up, wiped away the saliva, and stared at the fluid for a while before shifting his onyx gaze to her and slowly smiling.

"Now that was not a smart thing to do, not a smart thing at all." His slow speech belied the swiftness with which he grabbed her shoulders and tried to press his mouth against hers. Her reaction was more instinctual that planned as she slammed her booted foot onto his and caused him to rear back in pain. 

"Why you!" He never finished his exclamation, but instead slapped her across the face with as much force as he could that her head knocked against the brick wall rendering her unconscious.

The man's slow smile appeared upon his face again. He laid the woman's crumpled form flat on the ground and ripped her white shirt down the front. Just as he was about to do the same thing with the woman's skirt he received a swift blow to his side. 

A groan of protest and surprise escaped his mouth, followed by a rather guttural sound of anger. Standing as swiftly as he could the man turned to his attacker, and received a right hook right between his left eye and nose. He stumbled backwards before regaining his footing and landing a sold jab of his own on his attacker's jaw. The head of the curly haired man in front of him flew back a few inches as it received the blow, but only seemed to fuel his resolve. The next thing the man knew was he was falling backwards from what appeared to have been a well placed uppercut, and then utter blackness.

Rubbing his upper jaw of his left side, the curly haired man winced. This had to be the last time he played the "hero." Being beaten up was simply not worth it. He let out a soft chuckle as he knew what he was telling himself was a lie. He would be out here the next day saving some helpless whelp even if he died trying. That was simply how his mother had raised him.

_"O Rom O Nevo, remember what you have learned from the paramitsha. If you are stronger you help those who are weaker. Even gaje believe in that, they also have stories of men helping the weak. Remember the stories I told you about Arthur and the Round Table?"_

_"Yes Daj, I remember."_

Rubbing his jaw once more he winced. Yes he remembered all right, and he would have the bruise tomorrow to show for it. 

Just as that thought crossed his mind a soft meow could be heard from where the woman whom he had rescued and forgotten about was laying. Snapping out of his reverie he glanced over to the woman to discover that a tiny black and white kitten was rubbing itself against the still form. He was soon at the woman's side and knelt down to pick up the kitten. He pulled his hand back as soon as the animal hissed in protest.

"All right already. I can see, you don't want to be picked up."

Shaking his head he then reached for the woman and was nearly attacked again by the fuzzy ball of fur.

"What do you want? I need to get her out of here before _he wakes up cat! Sheesh!"_

For the second time that night, as if the animal seemed to understand what humans said to her, and the kitten did not protest when the curly haired one reached down and lifted the feather light, still form into his arms. He started blushing as he noticed that while the woman was not necessarily naked, she was rather under clothed. Pulling together as much of the shirt as he could he lifted his gaze away from her chest and slowly began to head towards the only place he could think of; the lodging house. Kloppman would have a better idea of what to do than he would. 

The kitten let out a meow in protest of being left alone and the rescuer turned around slightly.

"What do you want? You nearly cut my hand off the last time I tried to pick you up."

Another meow was his only reply.

"Sheesh. You must be a girl cat. Only women are that finicky!"

This time the cat's meow was more of a warning.

"All right all right. I take it back. Come here, you are going to have to travel to the lodging house in my pocket, your legs are simply too small to keep up. And don't you protest to that because you know I'm right."

This time the kitten did not say anything at all, she simply strolled over to the man and turned her emerald gaze up to his chocolate one and waited patiently to be picked up. 

Sighing, the rescuer gently placed the woman back onto the ground, settled the animal in his pocket, picked the woman back up and headed towards the only place he knew in order to escape the cold of the February air. 


	4. Defender of the Helpless

                "Hey Mush, what do you have there?"

 The boy with the red bandana appeared at the top of the staircase as soon as the rescuer, now dubbed Mush, had entered the Lodging house. A shorter Italian boy appeared behind the bandana wearing one, with half of a cigar hanging from his lips.

"I think it's another one of his strays Jack. You always were a bleeding heart Mush." 

Mush's cheeks simply grew a shade pinker at the statement. It was one thing to admit to yourself you are not able to turn away from one in need; it was quite another to hear those same words voiced by someone else.

"You know I don't have enough sense to leave people to themselves Race."

The cigar smoking Italian gave a characteristic chuckle.

"Don't I know it. I'll never forget the time the bulls were chasing after this little kid who was caught trying to flitch an apple. You and I were minding our own business, trying to make a living by selling our papes, and this little hellion tears by us." By this time the cigar smoker titled Race was beginning to fall into telling his story, even though by the expressions on Jack and Mush's face it was one that had been told many times.

"Well the bull running after him was a rather portly fellow and though he was by no means slow, the little tyke was faster. Both Mush and I though the kid would be able to get away no problem, but then the kid fell flat on his face, well old Mush here, he picked up the nearest pebble and chucked it at the bull, who was now just passing our spot. The bull stopped and simply glared at Mush. I mean he was so hot and bothered I would bet you could have fried an egg on his balding head. Well anyway, the bull decided to stop chasing after the kid and ran after Mush. Then that night we had to bust Mush out of the Refuge." 

Race seemed to be the only one amused by his story, for when it was over he had tears streaming down his face he was laughing so hard. Jack seemed to be rather indifferent, this being his 30th time hearing the tale and Mush's face was now a bright shade of red. In an attempt to bring the conversation around to the reason the story had been told in the first place, he cleared his throat as he gestured towards one of the down stairs bedrooms with is curly head.

"Would one of you mind helping me out here?"

At this moment in time the kitten was becoming restless and let out a meow in protest of being kept in Mush's pocket.

Jack let out a bark of laughter as Race nearly dropped his cigar at the sound of Mush's pants meowing.

"What was that?"

"A kitten that did not seem to want to leave the girl I'm holding alone, now are you two going to help me or not?"

Mush's arms were beginning to become tired; not that he would have admitted that fact to anyone. It was not because the woman was heavy, or that he was a weakling, he had proven many times the prowess of his muscles, yet holding dead weight for the amount of time he had took its toll upon one's strength.

"Oh right sorry" was all that was said as both Jack and Race headed down the stairs, towards the bedroom, and opened the door.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?"

Race's eyes that were full of mirth a few moments before were now filled with concern. Mush couldn't help but chuckle to himself, he knew he wasn't the only one with a soft spot for helpless creatures; he just happened to be one who openly showed that side of him.

Gently he moved towards the bed and laid the woman out on it. While he did so he made sure that her ripped shirt was arranged in the least indecent way as possible.

"I don't know what the man did to knock her out. I was only concentrating on bringing her here. I was hoping Kloppman might know what to do."

"Woah woah woah. Back up a bit Mush. What man?"

Running a hand through is curly mop he let out an exasperated sigh. 

"Look, I'll tell you all about it later. Right now I think it would be best if Kloppman looked her over. You know, to see if she has any injuries I wouldn't have noticed. 

"I'll go get him for ya Mush"

"Thanks Jack."

As the leader of the Manhattan Newsies went to find the man who ran the lodging house, Mush was again reminded of the prisoner in his pocket by a swipe of claws against his leg. 

"Ow! Why you pitiful excuse of a hairball!"

He restrained himself from yanking the kitten out of his pocket and throwing her onto the bed by visualizing himself doing the act. What he did in reality was carefully grab the kitten and place her next to the person she wanted to be by. 

The cat sniffed the still form, rubbed her head against the honey hued cheek and let out a pitiful meow that tugged at Mush's heart. Just as he was about to actually reassure the animal Jack walked in with Kloppman.

"So what have I got here Mush?"

"I was walking by an alley on my way back here from selling the evening edition when I heard a man shouting. I figured some kid's Pap was about to beat him so I decided to step in. What I found however was a man tearing this girl's shirt and moving down to tear her skirt. Needless to say I roughed him up a bit and brought her here. I don't know how she became unconscious."

"Hmmm." 

Not raising his gaze from the young woman in front of him he waved his hands towards the door. 

"I don't think you should be in the room while I check her for any injuries boys."

With that the three trotted off to the living room area of the lodging house while Kloppman shut the door behind them. A few seconds later they heard something they would not forget anytime in the near future. 

"You little beastie! Let go of my thumb!"

"Mrreeeooooowwww"

The cat's protest was followed by hissing as Kloppman opened the door and shoved the animal out of the bedroom.

The three burst out laughing at both the perturbed expression on Kloppman's face, as well as the kitten's miffed expression.

"Come here cat. It's ok."

As if to let Mush know that she didn't need to be comforted by anyone, the kitten lifted her tail and pranced over to the opposite side of the room to wait until she would be let back in.

A few silent moments passed before Jack rubbed the back of his neck gave a soft sigh.

"I think I'm going to head upstairs. I'm not needed here and I think there's a poker game going on."

"All right Jack, I'll see you later."

Race looked at his shoes before he glanced back up to Mush.

"I…uh…I think I'll head up to Mushy boy."

Nodding his head in agreement Mush waved Race away. He knew in his heart that the two cared about the condition of the girl he rescued, but he also knew that the two hated to sit around and do nothing, especially when it was for someone they didn't really know. He couldn't hold it against them that they didn't have enough self control to wait around for a girl they didn't have an emotional interest in. 

A that moment Kloppman opened the door and the kitten ran in, jumped on the bed, and circled up next to the woman. Kloppman merely sighed and rolled his eyes at the sight of the animal.

"So what's the matter Kloppman?"

Focusing his attention on the young man in front of him he cleared his throat.

"Well she's a lucky one. She doesn't seem to have any injuries to her except for a nasty bump on her noggin. I suspect she'll be fine come tomorrow." 

Letting out a breath he did not know he had been holding Mush smiled. 

"That's all?"

"That's all." 

"Thanks Kloppman."

Patting the youth on the shoulder as he left Kloppman merely smiled his reply. Something was happening with the kid. He didn't know what exactly yet, but it seemed that the kid was more attached to this helpless creature than any of the others he had brought here before.

Turning his attention back to the woman in front of him, he grabbed a chair and sat near the head of the bed. When he was settled in his chair he realized for the first time what an attractive face the woman had. He had been so preoccupied with her health and making sure that she did not suffer from any unseen injuries that he had not taken the time to really look at her. Now that his mind was not as preoccupied, he could fully appreciate what was laid before him. 

She was not a small thing. Mush assumed that when she stood full height she would only be an inch or so shorter than he, which he was surprised to find himself pleased at; normally he was attracted to girls that were smaller than he. Her skin was a creamy caramel color, similar to his tone, and her hair was as black as a raven's wing; it was curly too, the curls the fell from the knot she had wrapped her hair in were not artificial. Her nose was straight and narrow, and right below it rested her lips which were full and had a rather dusky rose hue to them. The only thing that Mush wished he could observe was her eye color. That was the only aspect missing from the piece of art that lay before him.

Mush continued to analyze the woman before him for only a few minuets longer; fatigue swept over him in a rush and he had fallen asleep with his head on the side of the bed before he even knew what had happened.

A/N: I know I Know, I'm sorry to do this again, but I feel I must. Ok, I don't write the NY accents because 1: It is so painful to read and 2: I know I couldn't get it consistent and would severely flub what I was trying to write. That doesn't mean however, that I won't use their jargon, I will, but they will be speaking proper English…somewhat. OK and my other thing of concern, I know Kloppman wouldn't have checked Ravenna over such as it wouldn't be a decent thing to do but the Muses didn't want me to use a doctor, so I did what I could. My final note is that this will be my last update for a while, meaning until Tuesday or Wednesday next week. My great aunt died and we are going up North tomorrow for the funeral on Saturday. I know I've been good about updating lately, and I hate to break that habit, but this can't be helped. I shall write on my 9 hour car trip up to Northern Cali and on my 9 hour trip back, but I won't be posting until later. And with that done, on with the SOs

Mondie: I'm glad you liked my disclaimer…I was hoping it would bring some laughter to the whole dismal fact that the "sewer rat" owns our boys. *sobs* I love asterisk too, very pretty. Thank you for pointing out my mistakes. I had previously named them Mr. and Mrs. Hansen, but changed the name when I used that name in my other story. As for the italics, well I had put it in but it didn't seem to want to stay *beats fan fiction .net* It tends to be finicky that way. I'll put in tabs and it wont tab. *sighs* c'est la vie. As for the time, well I have the entire thing mapped out but it would be too long to put here so if you're interested in seeing it e-mail me. Sorry what I wrote confused you. I didn't mean to.  I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. :o)

Spotted One: Woohoo! I found another ticklish person. Hehe. I can't say how glad I am you love this story after 2 chapters. Makes me feel all warm and mushy inside hehe mushy…ok I'd be as bad of a stand up comedian as you would. (did you see in the second chapter that I wrote the cat's meow, but in a different context? I thought it was funny) You have three cats? *sighs* I don't even have one. Dad hates them. *perks up* I do have 2 doggies though. I think that's why Ferocious popped into the picture. The muses knew I needed a kitty and gave me one. Hehe. Oh and I love the name Ferocious for a cat too, but it's not mine.  I stole it from a best friend who always tells me stories about her past pets.  Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oooh rainbow sherbert! Yum. I'd take the chili but my mouth is so weak that to me pepper is hot. 

Ali: Heheh I want the cat too. She's a real sweetheart after you get to know her, I swear! Hehe. Ohohoh 6 cheers! *dances* I sent you an e-mail back containing the info you wanted hope it was what you wanted. I love the new chapter and I hope you get over your writer's block soon 'cause I want more. Hehe.

Kaylee: Don't worry, Ravenna doesn't have eyes for Race, but I did give him a cameo in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed that and I hope I portrayed Race well enough. I'm glad you enjoyed my story so far and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Raeghann: Thank you so much for reading my chapters early. I cannot express how much your time helping me means. I'm so glad you're enjoying this story. BTW I love ABWF! The new chapter? *dies*


	5. Gypsies and Newsies

                Ravenna flew up in bed with a start; she immediately regretted her actions when her head began to pound as if it had been slammed into a brick wall; that was when she realized it had. A feeling of misplacement began to creep up her spine causing her to look about her room for something out of place causing her to realize she was not in her room. Panic flooded over her as she remembered the strange man from the alley that had attacked her. Surely he had not brought her back to his house?  Oh her father was right, she shouldn't have stayed at her house all by herself. She should have stayed at Melissa's. A whimper left her throat, and unbeknownst to her, woke the man who had fallen asleep with his head on her bed.

                "Shhh, it's ok, no one's going to hurt you."

                Ravenna jumped at the voice and turned to it's owner. It was at that moment that she saw the face which had plagued her dreams for 15 years. She let out a blood curdling scream and scrambled out of the bed despite her pounding head. She frantically looked about the room for a weapon and grasped the deadliest object she could find, the kerosene lamp on the bedside table.

                "Stand back you…you murderer.  You might be bigger than me but I will not hesitate to fight back. Ask your friend from the alley, I probably made quite a hole in his foot."

                The man in front of her lifted his hands as in an act of surrender and took a few steps backwards. The look he was giving her was one someone would give a person whose cheese had slid off their cracker.

                "Hey, why don't you set down the lamp? I won't hurt you, I haven't hurt anyone before who hasn't deserved it, and I certainly have never hurt a woman. In fact, I'm the one who helped you last night."

                Ravenna's brows furrowed. The voice of man in front of her was soothing, the kind of voice one would want to listen to while falling asleep; however his looks belied the trust his voice demanded. Steeling her determination she gave her best sneer.

                "I'm sure that is what all of you gypsies say." The word gypsies was practically spat from her mouth as if it were something vial.

The man's expression was one of surprise and pain, as well as what Ravenna could only assume as disappointment, yet what the man could be disappointed in or how he could be disappointed in her was a mystery. He seemed to be struggling with himself before he answered her insult.

                "Yes, it is true that I am of Roma blood, but as to what that has to do with my rescuing you from certain…ah…distress I am confused."

                Ravenna gave a very unladylike snort at the use of the word Roma.

                "Roma?" She gave a cynical laugh. "That's just a gypsy's way of trying to prove their equality with others. Why can't they admit that they are gypsies? The name fits; a scummy name for scum of the earth. As for you saving my life, I highly doubt it. One can never trust what a gypsy says, they always lie."

                A voice appeared from the doorway which belonged to a boy wearing a bandanna around his neck.

                "He's right you know, he did save your life. I was here when he brought you in unconscious. I'm thinking though that he should have left you there for the man to deal with you as he pleased. Race was just saying the other day that here Mush was always a bleeding heart and I'm beginning to agree with him."

                Ravenna felt a bit of a rebuke at his tirade, but she was in a foul mood because of having to deal with a gypsy who apparently she owed her life too, as well as her head that felt as if it had been trampled on by both horse and carriage. It was easy enough to understand why her tongue managed to run a bit.

                "Race? What type of name is that? And Mush?" Ravenna snorted again. "I can only guess what that insinuates."

                The man now named Mush seemed to be seeing red, while the gaze of the bandanna wearing one merely dropped a degree lower in temperature.

                "We're Newsies and have Newsie names. Not that you deserve an explanation."

                Ravenna's golden hues grew wider. Would her day ever stop getting better? Now not only did she have to dear with owing her life to a gypsy, but a gypsy who sold newspapers like that little snot of a kid yesterday! It was Ravenna's turn to see red. This was it; she was getting out of this dump whether or not she owed the man in front of her her life. 

                Spinning on a heal she spat out "Thank you for saving my life" and was about to leave when she heard a meow from underneath the bed, and a kid wearing an eye patch flew down the stairs as if his long johns had caught on fire screaming "Jack" at the top of his lungs.

                Choosing to ignore whatever the crisis might be for the "newsies" as they called themselves, Ravenna bent down to peek under the bed and was so surprised to see what greeted her she could not contain the delighted "Ferocious" that escaped her lips.

                The voice belonging to Mush assaulted her ears.

                "Ferocious?"

                Rolling her eyes and showing the kitten that was in her hands she nodded her head.

                "Yes, Ferocious is my new pet."

                The man could barely contain his laughter, though as to why she was unsure, she could only assume he was amused by her name, which did noting to curb her already flailing temper.

                "If you will excuse me I believe that I must be going home now, you see I actually have one to go to."

                This statement stopped all conversation. Jack, whom she now knew was the bandana wearing one turned his attention towards her and merely stared.

                "What did you say?"

                Lifting her chin to mask the sudden sense that she had gone too far she sniffed.

                "You know what I said, you hard of hearing now?"

                For many years she would never understand why Jack made the decision that he did, but what left his mouth next would change the course of her life forever.

                "Boys, I think we just found our new nurse for Les."

                "WHAT!" Ravenna roared.  Who did this guy think he was? Napoleon? No one told Ravenna Dooryia Worthington what to do, not when she had just earned her freedom. Her voice dropped to a deadly whisper.

                "What did you say?"

                What she would later learn to be a character smirk appeared upon Jack's face.

                "You know what I said, you hard of hearing now?"

                "Oh I heard what you said, I just can't believe you said it. How dare you think you can tell me what to do. I don't owe you a thing, you can't make me do anything I don't want to."

                She knew she sounded like a 3 year old throwing a tantrum, but at the moment she didn't care.

                The infuriating smirk merely remained upon Jack's lips. He turned his head to Mush who gave the slightest nod of his head before turning his attention back to her.

                "Oh, but you do Nettle. You see you owe Mushy-boy here your life, and it seems he is giving that favor over to me to use it as I see fit and since all of us cannot afford to take a day off of work to help a friend in need…well…that leaves you."

                Her jaw dropped in astonishment. How had her life changed so dramatically in a day's time? Yesterday she had finally earned something she had thought she would never be able to achieve, and today it seemed as if she would loose that freedom by the whim of a power driven street rat. Yet however much she wanted to protest and deny what Jack said, she knew it was true. She owed Mush a huge favor, and it was his decision on how to use it. If he chose to give it away to a friend, she was bound to do whatever the friend asked her to do, with in reason of course, and as much as she desired to state that what Jack asked was unreasonable, she new that not to be true. With a heavy sigh her shoulders slumped in defeat for a brief second before she steeled the back again and lifted her fiery gaze to Jack's own.

                "Before I see to your friend I need to go back to my house and inform my servants that I am fine. I have no doubt that they will send a telegram to my father if I do not show myself within the hour. Even though it is quite early in the morning, my servants tend to be early risers as well."

                Jack seemed to roll the thought over in his mind for a few minuets before he nodded his head in agreement.

                "That will be fine, though I suggest you see to your patient before you leave, you might want to bring a few items from your house that will enable you to better care for our friend." 

                Begrudgingly she nodded her head in agreement. She hated to do anything to inflate this man's ego. Strutting out the door she headed up the staircase, oblivious to the fact that she did not have any clue as to where she was going. She turned into the first open door that she came too, and was actually lucky for once today, because she had chosen the correct door. 

                The room was filled with disorganized bunk beds and clothes strewn around. She crinkled her nose in disapproval and turned her attention to a bunk that had multiple newsies milling around it. Clearing her throat slightly the boys glanced up from the bunk and towards her. She waved her hands in a shooing motion when the boys did not seem to take her first hint to move when she had cleared her throat. Grateful that they all seemed to understand her second attempt to herd the boys away, she headed towards her new patient. What she would see before her would be the second brutal shock of the day.

                In front of her was the boy that had sold her the newspaper under false pretenses. Under no circumstance was she going to nurse him back to health. She simply would not do it.

                Turning on her heal she went to storm out of the room but Jack shook his head and twirled his finger signaling her to go back to the little boy in the bed.

                Ravenna folded her arms across her chest and shook her head, she felt more like a tantrum throwing 3 year old than she ever had in her entire life, but she was adamant about not helping the boy. He had tricked her out of 5 cense; he had lied to her.

                Jack lifted his brow silently challenging her. Ravenna's lips puckered in dissatisfaction and turned back to the lad in front of her. 

Laying a hand upon the child's forehead she was not surprised to find it rather hot. Lifting her hand she noticed that the kid's nose was running and the cough he let out sounded a bit more real than yesterday's.

Shaking her head she turned back towards Jack and headed towards where he was standing. 

"I don't know what's the matter with the kid, but he should not be in here. He needs to be isolated from the rest of the boys unless you want them all to get sick." She couldn't help slipping in a bit of condemnation in her voice insinuation his lack of leadership skills. 

"I am going to my house to drop off my cat and to gather a few supplies that I think I might need. I will be back later."

She began to head out the door hen a steel grip grasped her arm.

"Oh don't think I'm going to let you go by yourself. You are not going to skimp out on your duty. Mush over here is going to accompany to and from your house. Not only will he ensure you return, but also that you do so in a timely fashion." He turned his attention to Mush. "I'll buy your papes for you today, I have no doubt you'll reimburse me later tonight.

Mush merely nodded his head in agreement, though he did not seem too thrilled at the idea of spending alone time with her, and she certainly did not relish the idea of being escorted by a gypsy. Letting a short stream of air out of her nose she simply stomped past them and headed down the stairs, not even giving Mush the decency of the knowledge that their departure was immediate.

A/N: Ok, no flames please! I know Ravenna is.. well…a not so nice person *insert preferred word here* but I wanted to make this as realistic as possible *yeah like that's actually going to ever happen hehe* but it's true. She wouldn't jump into Mush's arms even after he saved her because she hates gypsies and he is one, as well as the fact he's a newsie. So, that's all I have to say about that. If I missed you I'm sorry. Thank you to all who review *disperses crème savers to everyone*

Raeghann: Thank you so much for being my Muse yesterday and helping me figure out what I wanted to do with this fic. You help has been invaluable! *huggles her* Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked my beastie line. I giggled as I changed that from Mush saying it to Kloppman. I thought it fit better. As for your kitties I have no clue what to tell ya. My doggy is nice and sleeps all night…and all day hehe. Mush does have a soft spot and I'm glad I'm able to show it. :o)

JP: Thank you so much for your help this evening! I echo what I told Raeghann. Your help has been invaluable. As for what you smell I can't tell you yet hehe. Author's secret. :o) Thank you so much for your words of praise, they do much to reassure this doubting author. But keep that finger away, this was a swift update…wasn't it? Hehe 

Ali: Need air…must have air…*Ali lets her go* Thank you dear. I'm glad you like my story! I like yours too…and speaking of it when are you going to update? Do I have to result to prodding or threats of withholding updates? Hehe. I liked writing the Mush's pants meowing part, I'm glad that you enjoyed it too. 7 cheers? *dances* I'm special hehe.

Ankalima-silma: It's nice to meet you honor. No I'm not associated with NML…I'm not even sure of what it is actually. I'm glad you like my story, it means a lot to hear that. I like the kitty too, and funny thing is she just appeared. Sorry she's not playing much of a roll in this chapter, perhaps the next. I hope you enjoy the chapter though. :o)

AaronLohrLover24: I'm so glad you're enjoying this story, its why I write, to give people a little something to smile about during the day. Thank you for writing that second bit about Mush and his strength, that means a lot. I wrote that in because it's more believable and it means a lot that someone noticed/ I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry….wrote it means a lot too much, ah well :o)

Kaylee: That does mean a lot coming from a person who doesn't like cats. Hehe. I want Ferocious too, perhaps that's why she came to me in my story. She's my dream kitty. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Mondie: I'm sorry to hear about your favorite teacher. While it was sad to go up and visit my family for such a dismal reason it was a lot of fun to see them. They are all psycho and it's entertaining to say the lest. I'm so glad you heart this story, and how I portray Mush it means so much to hear that becuae I usually don't focus on Mush's character and was really hoping it wasn't way off. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	6. Lost

            Ravenna had always been rather tall for a woman, one of the things that she hated about herself. Men didn't like tall women, they preferred petite women, women whom they could tower over and "protect"; one thing which Ravenna always wanted, a man who could protect her and make her feel safe, though she would never admit that aloud. 

However, her height did have some advantages and having rather large strides was definitely an advantage at the moment. She was determined that she would loose the man called Mush; she would not be escorted by a gypsy no matter what Jack said. She would not have that filthy man knowing where she lived; she would not have another family ripped from her because of a gypsy. Making sure to wander and take turns where she saw fit, she was sure she would be able to loose the man behind her; she only hoped that she didn't loose herself in the process.

Ferocious meowed in protest at being squeezed rather tightly due to her wandering thoughts. Ravenna's golden orbs grew slightly rounded in concern.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie; I didn't mean to hurt you. Don't be angry, please."

A voice from right in front of her answered.

"Oh I'm not, or at least I won't be if you stop trying to loose me."

The voice stopped her in mid step while it sent a shiver of mixed dread and delight up her spine. The voice belonged to the one she was attempting to loose, as to how he managed to end up in front of her when she did not even know where she was going would forever remain a mystery. Angered that her ploy had been thwarted her molten hues glared at the man before her.

"I was not referring to you, gypsy. I was speaking to Ferocious." The word gypsy was again stressed and spat from her lips.

All expression dropped from Mush's face before a smirk appeared.

"Oh, in that case I'll be on my way."

With that said Mush began to swagger off and turned right at the corner of a huge red brick building causing him to disappear from sight. A sigh escaped Ravenna's pink tiers. That was easy, she thought to herself.

Glancing about, Ravenna tried to determine where she was and exactly how she would be able to get to her house. She had every intention of going back to help the sick little lying pipsqueak, she just did not have any intention of being "escorted" to her house. She began to bit her bottom lip, however, when she noticed that she did not recognize where she was. It appeared that in her attempt to loose the gypsy she had indeed lost herself. Waiting for a second she debated as to whether or not she truly wanted to sacrifice her pride and try to find the gypsy or if she should ask someone for directions. The image of the man in the ally the evening before decided upon her course of action. Using her height to her advantage for the second time that day she briskly headed in the direction in which Mush had disappeared.

Upon turning the corner she saw the curly haired man leaning against the brick building with a leg bended behind him for support. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and his smirk widened at her appearance.

"Took you long enough Princess."

Her eyes narrowed at the man facing her in response to his term of endearment.

"The only reason I am here is because I do not with to have a repeat of last evening's turn of events."

The gypsy's brown eyes began to twinkle with amusement at her latest announcement.

"That is the first intelligent thing I think I have ever heard coming out of your mouth."

Ravenna's gaze lowered a degree despite Mush's obvious lightening mood.

"I would appreciate your lack of gloating at the fact that I do not have any clue as to where I am or how to go home. I, unlike you, have never had to find my way around town because I have a personal valet who sees to my every traveling need. To know one's way around this city is an obvious sign that one does not have the funds to pay for someone to take them from place to place; an apparent sign of lack of breeding."

While her entire speech could be called "blowing smoke," her facial appearance did not betray her true feelings. One of the things that Ravenna wanted more than anything was the freedom to be able to travel anywhere in the city and not be lost. However, there was no way that she would allow that gypsy to feel superior to her. This might be the second time he had to rescue her, but she was determined not to let him think that he was in some way better than her because he did so.

Arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow, what could only be deemed as a smile lit her lips.

"Shall we be on our way?"

Mush did not even respond to her comment, he merely began to walk away at a rather brisk pace. While he might not have been too much taller than her, the man's legs were certainly longer and he was not inhibited by the articles of clothing that Ravenna was, so keeping up with him was rather difficult.

A frustrated sigh entered the air and Ferocious echoed Ravenna's sentiments with a meow of her own. She apparently did not like how jostled she was becoming due to Ravenna's light jogging.

"Excuse me, but could you slow down please? I'm not used to so much walking, especially at such a ground eating pace."

The man whirled around to face her, causing Ravenna to stop abruptly before running into him.

"Who do you think you are?"

Blinking her liquid sunshine orbs she took a slight step backwards in surprise.

"What did you say?"

Closing his eyes as if trying to keep reign on his temper, the man repeated his question.

"Who. Do. You. Think. You. Are?"

Ravenna noticed that if she didn't play her cards very carefully she would be left alone, and that thought frightened her. Quickly she grasped for something to tell him that would make him realize he truly did not want to leave her here.

"I'm someone who can help nurse you little friend back to health."

At the mention of the sick newsie Mush's eyes opened showing frustration. He appeared to want to leave her here, yet her words seemed to have done the job they were supposed to do, remind him that at the moment she was valuable, not someone to be left to wander aimlessly around Manhattan.

"Fine, where do you live Nettle?"

A slender brow rose at the title. So she was back to Nettle was she? This man did not know the meaning of the word, yet she thought that perhaps later would be a better time to give him a demonstration. As of now she seemed to have pushed his temper to its limit.

"1467 Hillcrest View"

A snort was all that was given in response before Mush began to walk at a slightly slower pace in the direction of her neighborhood; the pair was silent for the remainder of the walk to her house. Upon reaching her house she informed Mush to remain outside while she dealt with what needed to be done. 

It took some cajoling, yet Ravenna was somehow able to convince the butler that Mr. Worthington did not need to be informed of her lack of sleeping in the house the night before. She also managed to convince him that it would be fine for her to be absent from the house for the next few days. She left Ferocious in the care of her personal maid and gathered what items she thought she might need to better enable her to nurse the newsie; if she knew what type of disease he had it would be much easier to gather supplies, but as she did not have any medical background and had not had any substantial time to examine him she was left to mere guessing. 

Supplies in hand, she walked out the door and headed towards Mush, not especially looking forward to another trip with him. As she had assumed, the entire walk was in silence, which to Ravenna was ideal, the less contact she had with the gypsy the better. All that she wanted to do was nurse the little brat and then be on her merry way back to her house and non gypsy, newsie willed life. 

Mush stopped at the entrance to where they had left earlier that morning.

"This is the Lodging House."

His words were clipped and he didn't even give her the decency of any kind of goodbye before he walked in what she assumed was the direction of where Jack would be waiting with his newspapers. While Ravenna knew that she should not give the gyspy the power to make her feel inferior at his lack of a farewell, it appeared that she did not have any control over her emotions. This angered her. Why should she care if some dirty gypsy newsie despised her so much that he could not even tell her goodbye? She didn't want to be told goodbye by him. His voice would forever contaminate those words, or so she attempted to tell herself as she walked towards the room that she had slept in the previous night. 

Pushing open the door she caught her second glimpse of the sick newsie lying in the bed. Setting her supplies in the nearest empty chair she headed towards the lad and laid her hand upon his forehead again. Noticing that the boy's forehead was definitely hotter than it had been previously she decided that her first official task as nurse would be to bathe the kid in cold water. She remembered that was what Cook had her maid do whenever she had a fever, and so she deemed it good enough for the lad. The only problem, however, was how she would get the lad from the bed to the washroom, and how she was supposed to bathe a naked boy. She wasn't sure that she should be the one to do such a task, even if she was the kid's nurse.

A/N: OK, just a few quick notes: 

I changed the date so it is 1902. Heh I realized that if I had gone on with what I had originally wrote Mush would have been around 13 hehe. Oops. Had originally begun this as non Newsie so that's why the dates were so early. 

The name Jack called Rav in the last chapter and what Mush called her in this one, Nettle, is from a trilogy by Jean Ferris that I read many moons ago. I liked the idea of calling a girl that so I "borrowed" it hehe. The trilogy is very good, but they were written for young teens just so ya know. 

I have no clue what the streets are in Manhattan, and I made one up, sorry.

I know this is probably terrible and poorly worded and the grammar is atrocious, but I finished this at 2:38 AM so yeah.

Now onto my last issue: What happened? I didn't scare you all off did I? I mean Ravenna isn't THAT bad is she? I can't promise she'll get better right away but she will further on in the story, I promise! Please come back. *bottom lip quivers in the way a little kid's would if she was lost in a grocery store*

Big thanks to all of my reviewers. *Gives out little Debbie's Strawberry Shortcake rolls as a token of gratitude*

Raeghann: Hehe, I'm glad you like my portrayal of Mush. I was going for a different side of him, I was growing tired of everyone portraying him as this sweet naïve person. Here's the next chapter that's where it is hehe. Ok, bad joke. But that's ok. Hehe. Again thanks for all of your help. It seems that your "kick start" decided to take over this chapter, but that's ok. :o)

Mondie: Don't worry Hun, as long as I actually get my review I'm happy hehe. Even if it was a few days later. :o) As for Rav, well, as the summary says she has a prejudice she has to get over before it is smooth sailing for her and Mush, and if she got over it in the first few chapters the story would not have anywhere to go, so as painful as it is to read, Rav will have to be a pain in the butt for a bit longer. It'll be worth it to read though (I hope) even if they aren't together yet. Thanks for the faithful reviews

JP: I'm glad you liked that line, it's my favorite from "The Green Mile" great movie, and that's the best line from it. So I had to use it hehe. As for the crème savors, of course they are Strawberry, that's the best flavor! I'm so glad you enjoy this fic, I can't ever hear that enough hehe. I hope you liked this newest edition to the saga. Hehe. Now it really sounds like a soap.

AaronLohrLover24: I know, she is a huge meanie at the moment, but she'll get nicer I promise. She just has to get over her prejudices first. Thank you for the compliment, my head is swelling between you and JP. Hehe Hope this chapter lived up to your expectations.


	7. Bathing and Stew

            "So, you actually decided to show up?"

                Not having expected someone to enter the room, Ravenna startled at the voice breaking the silence. With a hand clutching her heart she whirled around to find herself face to face with her second favorite person in the world: Jack, Mush being her favorite.

                She could not help her face from sneering.

                "Decided to check up on me? Didn't think sending me with the overgrown curlicue was enough? I am not one to skimp out on her duties, even if it means spending time with this street rat."

                Jack's gaze became deadly.

                "That street rat is an adopted brother to me, and if I hear you call him anything like that again I swear I'll kill you. In fact, if I hear you insult my boys in any form you will regret the day you ever saw a newsie." Jack took a deep breath before he continued. "Now, do I need to get you anything to help you care for Les?" He put emphasis on the name of the lad sleeping in the bed next to them.

                Lifting her nose a bit higher in the air because she was rather put off at being chastised, she waited a moment before informing him as to what he could do for her.

                "As a matter of fact there is something I need you to do. Seeing that I am a lady," Jack gave a brief snort at the mention of the word causing Ravenna's own gaze to coolly assault him before continuing. "As I was saying, seeing that I am a lady I do not think it would be proper for me to give the…lad a bath"

                Jack gave her as nonplussed look.

                "Why would he need a bath? He's sick."

                She took a moment of delight in Jack's ignorance; he had just given her ample material to rub his face in his lack of knowledge, something she would enjoy due to her recent rebuke from him.

                "To lower the fever. Everyone knows that when someone has a fever the best thing to do for that person is bathe them in cold water. It helps to reduce the body temperature, therefore lowering the chance of having the person's brain overheating which leads to death."

                Jack's face became slightly red at Ravenna's tone insinuating his stupidity. He mumbled something under his breath about her and a female dog, though what that had to do with the price of tea in china she did not have a clue. Jack walked briskly over to the bed, gathered the sleeping boy in his arms and headed towards the water closet. 

                "Do make sure that the water is very cold and bathe him for at least 20 minuets. I will go to the kitchen and see if I can find something fitting for him to eat."

                Jack merely nodded his head in agreement as he trotted off leaving her to find the kitchen on her own. At least she assumed there was one; after all, any decent place had a kitchen.

                Much to her relief there was a kitchen, if the room she found could be called that. There was a rather ancient looking stove in the far corner with a few pots and pans hanging on the wall beside it. A miniscule pantry contained the barest vegetables and she did not even feel up to looking in the ice box to see what it contained. However, Ravenna was getting used to the idea of doing things she did not wish to and braved a glance. Much to her surprise there appeared to be a little bit of meat that did not seem to be spoiled. 

                Lighting the stove, she retrieved a rather large pot and wandered her way towards where Jack and the little kid were. Knocking upon the door she was answered with the always pleasant "What?"

                Leaning in upon the door in an attempt to enable Jack to hear her better she replied

                "I was wondering if you would fill my pot with water. I need it to cook the stew.

                The door opened abruptly, causing Ravenna to slightly loose her balance and give Jack a glare. Shoving the pot into his hands she backed away from the semi open door. Jack went back to the tub and pumped water into the pot before returning it to her. She faltered slightly under the added weight of the pot. 

Jack gave an exasperated sigh while running a hand through his hair and leaning on an elbow on the door frame.

"Do you want me to carry that downstairs for you?"

Ravenna snapped an "I'll be fine," before struggling to maintain carrying the pot while not breaking her neck walking down the stairs. Luckily, she made it without spilling too much of the water. She immediately placed the pot upon the stove, which was greeted with a hiss when the stray water met the flames.

 She took the last of the meat from the icebox and chopped it up into fine pieces before placing it in the pot. She did the same thing with potatoes, carrots, celery and onions. She added a bit of salt and pepper for flavor and simply hoped that all went well. It was not the usual way stew was made, for she had watched cook prepare it many times when a storm kept her from playing outside, but she hoped that it would suffice. She shook her head for a brief moment after the last thought had crossed her mind. What did she care if the little newsie liked her soup or not? It was a warm meal and he should be grateful that she cared enough to feed him, for feeding him was not in her job description, at least she didn't think it was.

The stew had been simmering for a few minuets when she heard voices on the stairs.

 "Jack, do you smell food?"

A chuckle arose before it was followed by a compassionate voice.

"Yeah, I do, smells good doesn't it?"

"Yeah, smells like Mama's. Jack, I miss her something terrible."

There was a pause before Jack answered the boy

"Yeah, I know you do, but Les, she's gone."

"I know, I just miss her and thought I'd say so. I really miss her when I'm sick though. She would always rub my chest and sing to me softly, even if it was only a cold."

The voice of the little kid pulled on the heart strings of Ravenna. She could relate to the lad. She missed her mom too; she just couldn't remember any pleasant things about her like he did. The only thing she remembered was her mother's voice shouting to the gypsies. Tears perked at her eyes and she stubbornly refused for them to form any further. She had lived without a mother for 15 years, she would not cry anymore, it was ludicrous to do so. Steeling her emotions she checked on the stew again. It would only be a few minuets before it would be ready. Her stomach growled as if supporting the idea that food would be ready soon causing a smile to twinge upon her lips.

Jack walked into the kitchen a few moments later interrupting her while she was stirring.

"I'm going to sell the rest of my papes. Les is in the bed and I think he feels cooler, the bath did him some good."

Not even lifting her eyes from the pot she replied, "That's what it was ment to do."

She heard a sigh from the door as Jack left her alone once more with the food while he mumbled something again linking her to a female dog. Shaking her head she concentrated at the task at hand.

Once she thought the meat was thoroughly cooked and the vegetables had had proper time to simmer, she dished two bowls before proceeding to where the lad was. This would be the first time she had to deal with the kid while he was awake. She only hoped that she could remain civil to him.

Opening the door carefully while balancing the tray containing two bowls of stew, she managed to enter the room without dropping any of the scalding hot liquid. Resting the tray upon the bedside chair she handed the lad a bowl before taking her own.

"It's beef stew, Cook always made it for me when I was sick, I thought I'd do the same for you."

The lad sniffled his stuffy nose before blowing at a spoonful of the liquid, popping it into his mouth, and smiling after he had pulled the utensil from his lips.

"Too bad Jack's not able to be here, this tastes even better than it smells."

The lad's praise of her food warmed her heart a bit causing a slight smile to waver on her lips before she realized who she was dealing with. Her smile immediately left her face.

"I'm glad he's not, for if he ate my stew and liked it I'd never be able to make it again."

The boy appeared to be puzzled by not only her harsh tone but also her words as well.

"If Jack liked it why would that be bad?"

Ravenna was at a loss for how to respond. If she told him it was because he was a newsie, meaning he was practically as bad as a gypsy, the lowest thing in the world, she knew that she would appear childish. Unable to find a suitable answer she growled something along the lines of "Eat before focusing her attention on her own food.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, the same way the rest of the day was spent. Ravenna spent most of her time sitting next to the lad's bed working on her latest cross stitching project while the child slept. Every once in a while she would feel the lad's forehead and gently wake him to see if he was all right, but the child seemed content to sleep most of the day away. She assumed that he must not get enough sleep during the week, which to her was rather astonishing; she had always been able to obtain as much sleep as her body needed when she was a child. The lad was sleeping as if he had not had a proper nights rest in months. Shaking her head from side to side at that thought while she worked, she grudgingly felt a bit of respect growing for the lad sleeping beside her. 

As the day wore on and he did not complain or ask any extravagant tasks of her, the respect grew a bit more. The few requests that the lad did ask for were minor ones, such as "Can I have a glass of water" or, "Will you open the window, it is a bit hot in here." Never before had she met such a polite patient. She knew when she was sick she might not be a brat, but she would play up the sympathy as much as she possibly could. What negative actions he had displayed the day before that she kept reminding herself of were being replaced by the way in which he was conducting himself while she was nursing him. She tried to repeat that he had lied to her and was as bad as a gypsy, yet her argument seemed weak and flawed, for surely a gypsy would not act this way while sick.

The question of whether she had been too harsh in her quick judgment of him began to roll around in her mind, along with the question of whether or not she had been too harsh with her judgments with the rest of the newsies; except Mush of course, for he was a gypsy.

A/N: Ok, I lied; this has become a regular thing for me, so sue me. I'd like to see you try, only thing you'll get is my holey toe socks hehe. Ok but seriously. Aren't you happy for me? An update only 2 days from the last one *dances* Woohoo! I am so good! I was struck with inspiration for this chapter at 1:00 in the morning while in the water closet. I know you didn't need to know that, but I thought I'd tell you anyway hehe. *watches reviewers run away screaming* Dang it! I knew that would happen one of these days. Ah well. Ok, so Ravenna is showing she has a heart! Happy? She isn't a cold heartless *insert following word* Really, she's not! Oh, and if the recipe for stew is way off I don't take any responsibility. The closest thing I've gotten to making (or eating by the way) stew from scratch is opening a can of Dintie Moore. OK on to the SOs. *Passes out Werther's Original Hard Caramel Candies to reviewers* 

JP: Don't worry deary, you were the 1st reviewer for that chapter, and if you hurry perhaps for this one as well! Hehe. I know how you feel being the 1st, make you feel spiffy. Hehe Bizarre word alert. Hehe. As for ffn not being 1st priority *snorts* that's my comment hehe. She's getting nicer, slowly but surely. I agree with not relating to tall women. I'm 5'2 ½. Not exactly model height considering they are oh…5'7 at the least. I usually enjoy being short but I was only slightly pissed when I learned that I couldn't' be a Disneyland princess because you have to be 5'7. I'm not mad at all. Really. I didn't WANT to be a princess. *sticks out lower lip and mumbles something about stupid shirt wearing sewer rat* 

AaronLohrLover24: Hehe, I'm glad I could please you. I didn't know that my description of Mush in the last chapter would be so popular hehe. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Sorry there wasn't any Mush in this chapter, there should be in the next one though. There was a nice Rav though…that good enough?

Chronicles Bailey: Hope I didn't leave you hanging. Hehe. I also hope you enjoy this update.

Mondie: Ok, I'm sorry you aren't getting as many reviews but it is nice to know I'm not the only one not getting a lot. That sounded mean, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it in that way. I'm glad you liked my description of Mush hehe. I don't think I've ever seen MD3 all the way through so I don't remember that part of the movie. That's funny that he did something similar in that movie though hehe. As for Rav, well, she's getting nicer. First comes friends with the newsies then come the feelings. Baby steps, she is taking aby steps. Can't just leap into his arms now can she? Well she could but the story wouldn't nearly be as good would it? At least I don't think so :o) Trust me, I know how you feel, the romantic reader side of me agrees with you but then the realistic writer side of me says the time will come. BTW thank you for always writing long reviews. I love reading them. :o)

Hottie5Star: *dances* you're back! Yeah, a reviewer comes back from the grave. Ok, I'm done, really! Can you blame me for not being all here though? It's 3:22 and I'm doing SOs. I know, I'm insane. Stupid Muses. But anywho. Don't worry about not reviewing the important fact is your back to reviewing. :o) I know, she is rather prejudice, but as you assumed, and I think this chapter shows a bit, her further experience with the newsies is changing her opinions and she is getting nicer. I'm glad you like the cat, I do too. Wish I could have her in real life. Ah well. I'll have to remain happy with her only in my mind and story. Hehe. As for a long review, don't worry, I love them. The longer the better! Hehe…well as long as it's pleasant things. Don't know if I could read a long flame…would be sad. But I gave you more like you asked for so I hope you enjoyed it.

Another side note: For all of you who like the cat, I have a feeling she wants to be in the next chapter so don't worry, she will return.


	8. The Dancing Bear

            The boys arrived home a few minuets after darkness had decided to swallow the city. Placing her cross stitching upon the nearby night stand she stood to investigate as to who had arrived, for she desired to go home, and she couldn't until someone took her place watching over Les.  However, it could not be any person, it needed to be someone who had already been in contact with the kid; she had a feeling that whatever the kid had would be contagious.

                Peeking her head out of the door, she was actually glad to see Jack's face. Opening the door a bit wider, she slipped out and strolled towards the leader's form.

"Since you and your friends are here now, I do believe it is time for me to depart towards my house." She took a rather deep breath before continuing, for what she would say next she dreaded, yet she knew it was the only sane thing to do. "However, I was wondering if you could spare someone to escort me home, for I do not wish to, ah, acquire undesired company."

Jack snorted at the phrasing of her last statement.

"Yeah, I'll have Mush take you to your house Nettle, but you won't be staying there. I have a feeling that you will be with us for a while in order to nurse Les, and I know that none of my boys can afford not to sell the morning edition. Mush wasn't able to eat lunch today because of you. So, I've already talked with my girlfriend Elena and she said she had a room you could rent for half price. It's only a block from the Lodging house, so you can walk back and forth without an escort, except for the evenings, but that doesn't cost one of my boys a meal."

Ravenna was practically seething. Who did this man think he was? She had to admit that Jack's plan made logical sense, yet where was her say in what was going to happen? He might have been a man, but she was still higher in social status than he was, he had no right to order about like one of his minions. Turning on her heel to leave, Jack clucked his tongue.

"You might not like the idea Nettle, but it's either that or you walk yourself home. Your decision."

Ravenna's mouth dropped, a very unladylike thing to do. The little twit was strong arming her. If she didn't agree with him she would surely be sentencing herself to death or some event close to it. Her golden orbs were smoldering.

"I don't have much of a choice do I Jack? I hope your girlfriend knows what a pompous arrogant git you are. Now call whoever it is you want to escort me home. I need to gather a few articles of a personal nature as well as money to pay for the room."

At that moment Ravenna's favorite gypsy found his way into the lodging house. Jack smiled when he spotted his friend.

"Hey Mush, I have a favor to ask you. I need you to escort Nettle to her home and then to Elena's. She's going to be staying there for a few days so we can avoid this morning's events."

Mush sighed at Jack's request but did not argue, though why that was Ravenna wasn't sure. Mush seemed much more capable of winning should a fight ensue between the two, yet Mush simply seemed willing to follow Jack's lead. Curious, very curious. She would have to find out a bit more about why everyone seemed to treat Jack as a demigod. 

The two walked in silence for most of the way towards her house. Her conscience was driving her crazy over the fact that she had caused him to go without lunch. Though as to why it was doing so, she was not quite sure. He was a gypsy, one who was responsible for the destruction of her family, even though he might not have been directly responsible. Why she should care as to whether or not he ate was beyond her comprehension, yet it seemed that her mind would not give her peace until she apologized. She mumbled something along the lines of "I'm sorry" but he face did not seem to express that he had heard her confession. Inhaling deeply, she gave voice to the words one more time, only louder.

"I'm sorry."

Mush's expression went from one of deep concentration to deep confusion.

"Excuse me?"

Ravenna sighed, why did she always have to be stuck with the dense newsies?

"I said I was sorry."

Running a hand through his unruly curls it was his turn to sigh.

"I understood that, but I don't know why you said it, let alone to me. I was under the impression that you wanted nothing to do with me. Apparently you have something against Roma, or as you so endearingly refer to us as: gypsies." 

His voice was clipped, not in the least bit inviting a conversation, yet Ravenna felt that she had to explain a few things to him. She was not about to bare her soul to the man next to her, but she would clear up a few issues.

"I was apologizing for the fact that you had to go without food because of me. Jack informed me that you could not eat lunch because you had to escort me to my house and I am sorry that I was childish enough to make the journey longer than necessary because I was angry at Jack. As for you being a gypsy, well let's just say I have plenty of reasons not to like them, end of discussion."

Mush did not appear to be satisfied with her answer, yet he refrained from further questions. Her apology seemed to satiate him for the moment, and that was all that Ravenna was concerned about. She was not worried about building a lasting friendship with the man beside her, just making sure she did not have a bitter enemy. She would be happy if the two never spoke again, but for some reason her conscience would not allow her to have her escort hate her. As to why, she was still unclear.

The two finished their walk in silence and Mush waited outside the house again while Ravenna spoke to her butler. She informed him that she would be spending a few nights at a friend's and not to expect her home for a few days, perhaps a week. She then went upstairs and packed a few essential clothing items into a valise, retrieved her hand bag which contained the money she had taken from the bread box the day earlier, and gathered her new pet from her maid. She simply did not seem to be able to leave her new pet for a few days. She didn't care what the boys said, Ferocious was going to help nurse Les back to health with her. 

Once outside she handed her valise to Mush and carried Ferocious herself. Again, silence was the only thing between the three traveling companions as they walked the streets of Manhattan. Noise assaulted their ears from things going on around them, yet the two did not speak. Upon reaching the Dancing Bear Inn Mush opened the door allowing Ravenna to enter before he did. 

The Dancing Bear was rather crowded, for it doubled as an inn and tavern, meaning that business didn't end until the wee hours of the morning. A rather medium height woman was working behind the bar, and a smile lit her lips as she spotted Mush. Leaning over to whisper something to the teenage boy standing next to her, she patted his back and placed her serving towel upon the bar top when the boy nodded his head in agreement. The woman began to weave her way through the patrons towards Mush and herself.

Ravenna carefully studied the woman whom she assumed was Jack's girlfriend. She had a rather square face that was framed by wisps of her beautiful cherry wood locks that had escaped from the loose braid which fell down her back. Her eyes appeared to be a rather brilliant green color that was surrounded by an outer layer of brown; they reminded Ravenna of cat eyes. The woman hugged Mush upon reaching him and smiled.

"It's nice of you to visit Mush, what brings you here?" The woman had a rather light and musical Italian accent which was a pleasant surprise to Ravenna. She had always enjoyed learning Italian, and being able to speak it for a few minuets a day with the Inn owner would be a delight; perhaps Jack's idea would not be so bad after all.

The woman turned her cattish eyes towards Ravenna and offered a rather sly smile before returning her gaze to Mush.

"And who is this you lady caro?"

Blood rushed to Mush's cheeks causing them to become a rather deep shade of pink.

"It's not what you think Elena. She is the girl Jack told you about."

Elena's eyes lost a bit of their sparkle at the news Mush had told her.

"Ah, I see. That's a shame caro, you two would have made a coppie belle."

This time it was Ravenna's turn for blood to rush to her cheeks. She would never have dreamed to pair herself off with Mush, he was a gypsy. She had to admit, he was rather pleasant to look at; his shirt did a nice job of stretching itself to cover his muscles and his eyes reminded her of the rich chocolate she loved to have drizzled over her ice cream. She mentally shook herself from her reverie. What was she thinking? This was a gypsy; not only a gypsy but a gypsy who very strongly reminded her of one of the men who killed her family. She could not go around wondering if his lips seemed as soft as they appeared to be or what it would feel like to run her fingers though his hair. He was the enemy, and she would be better off remembering that factor.  

"Mush is not someone who I would have courting my miss." A smile lifter her pink lips as she offered her hand to the woman in front of her.

"I am Ravenna Worthington."

Elena shifted her cat eyes between the two for a moment as if to catch what the two had not ventured to say aloud before her smile reappeared and she gently, yet firmly, shook Ravenna's hand.

"I am Elena Leone, the mistress of The Dancing Bear. The boy tending the bar is my brother Anthony. Come, I will show you to your room."

Ravenna smiled in agreement as she was made aware of Ferocious' presence by a small digging of nails in the tender part of flesh between her index finger and thumb. 

"Ouch!" Ravenna cried as she shifted her pet from one palm to the other and sucked at the small drops of blood that had decided to pool.

"This is my pet Ferocious. It appears that she does not wish to be left out of the conversation any longer."

As if to prove Ravenna's point Ferocious let out a small meow and licked the hand that Ravenna was holding her with.

A small cry of delight escaped Elena's lips as she spotted the black and white kitty

"Oh! A Kitty! May I hold her?"

Ravenna nodded in agreement and passed the temperamental furball to Elena.

"Ché gatto prezioso" Elena purred in her native tongue.

"È quando desidera essere" Ravenna could not help but replying.

"You speak Italian?" Elena seemed utterly delighted.

"Yes, I do, well at least a little. I cannot say I am fluent but I have spent 4 years studying the language.

The time factor did not seem to bother Elena, she seemed to be delighted to find another Italian speaker.

"You do not know how happy I am to hear that. The only people who I can speak Italian with are my mother and brother, and usually that is only when we are yelling at each other. It is always wonderful to find another person to speak it with."

"I uh, hate to interrupt but there is a poker game going on at the lodging house, and well, I want to earn back some of the money Race won from me last Thursday."

Elena waved her hand in Mush's direction dismissing him. She was too excited about finding another Italian speaker.

"Ok Mush, I'll see you later. Tell Jack good night for me will you?"

She had turned in Mush's directions at this time and a rather evil glint was in her eyes causing Mush to take a step back and shake his head.

"Oh no, I'm not doing that again Elena. The boys were merciless for an entire week after you made me do that last time. I am not going 'tell Jack goodnight' for you again. You want him to be tucked in bed you can walk the block to the lodging house and do it in person."

Mush had been walking backwards the entire time and had ended up backing himself up into the wall. He crossed his arms in front of his chest in an attempt to emphasize his resolve, but Elena moved in for the kill. 

She ran a finger up Mush's arm and gave him what Ravenna called the puppy dog eyes, because they were the eyes that all homeless dogs gave her when she was walking down the street. It was a look that she could not say no to and one that usually meant she had just found herself a new pet.

Mush let out a long sigh of defeat to which Elena grinned. 

"Fine, I'll tell Jack good night for you, but this is the last time, you got it?"

Elena nodded her head and winked at Ravenna before quickly shoving Mush out the door before he changed his mind. Upon arriving back to Ravenna she smiled.

"I only wish I could be there to see Mush tuck Jack in for the night."

Ravenna nodded in agreement.

"You've done that to him before?"

Elena merely grinned her answer.

"Didn't Jack get mad at you?"

Elena's grin widened. 

"He didn't speak to me for an entire week."

The two women burst out laughing; their smiles remained on their lips as they gathered Ravenna's belongings and headed up the stairs to her new room.


	9. Nettle

            Ravenna awoke again in a cold sweat, yet this morning there was not a gypsy to yell at to diminish the feelings that the dream left her with. Rolling onto her left side she was greeted by the smell of kitty breath as Ferocious yawned in an attempt to wake up. Coughing softly she grinned slightly at her newest companion.

                "Thanks Ferocious. I love you too."

                Ferocious merely looked up at her with her green gaze and meowed, causing Ravenna to shake her head, her smile still upon her lips. 

                Throwing the covers off of her she shuffled to the dresser on the other side of the tiny room and proceeded to dress herself. She was just about to try and tame her unruly ebony curls as a soft knock broke the silence.

                "Ravenna, are you awake?"

                A smile lit her lips as she heard the Italian accent. Letting her curls fall down her back for the moment she opened the door just as Elena was about to knock again.

                "Buona Mattina Elena."

                Elena shook her head, a smile upon her lips as well.

                "Buona Mattina to you too Ravenna. I did not expect you up so early though; it is nearly 5 o'clock, which is when the boys wake up so you have about half an hour before you need to be at the Lodging house. I have some eggs and toast downstairs ready for you; I hope you do not mind that I made it without asking you...'

                Ravenna smiled. She knew she would get along fine with the woman in front of her. Shaking her head her smile remained on her tiers.

                "No, I do not mind in the least. Thank you for thinking of me. I usually rise at this time of day, I seem to have some sort of biological timer which wakes me." Her smile seemed somewhat strained to her and she hoped Elena did not notice. "I will be down as soon as I am able to tame the beast which I call my hair."

                A chuckle arouse from Elena as she moved behind Ravenna and managed to twist her hair up into a fashionable knot at the back of her head in record time.

                "Do you have any pins that I can use to hold this?"

                Ravenna blinked. Never in her life had her hair been so cooperative. Dazed, she handed Elena the pins she was had been holding in her right hand.

                "How did you do that?"

                Elena merely laughed.

                "My hair is not as tame as it appears; you simply have to let it know who is boss and it will cooperate. Come, food awaits."

                The two trudged downstairs where Ravenna settled herself into the nearest table to the kitchen. Elena disappeared into the kitchen only to appear minuets later, food in hand.

                "I hope you do not mind, I did not know whether you like butter or jam so I brought both, oh and I scrambled you eggs because I did not know how else you liked them."

                It was Ravenna's turn to laugh.

                "I like my eggs scrambled and as for toast I do not care whether it is jam or butter, but at the moment jam seems to sound better."

                Elena settled herself in the chair opposite Ravenna and grinned.

                "That is my mother's famous blackberry jam. Every first Sunday of the month Mama would go to the market in Venice and buy blackberries when they were in season. Then she would return home and make jam, that is one of the reasons why we managed to save enough money to come to America, Mama's jam." 

                Ravenna spread some of the dark purple substance upon her toast and took a bite. Her lips curved upwards and she nodded in agreement. Once she had swallowed she voiced her opinion.

                "This is the best jam."

                Elena gave a knowing smile before her face became extremely excited.

                "I forgot to tell Mush last night that The Dancing Bear is throwing its first annual Masquerade in celebration of Carnival that happens in Venice before Martedì Grasso. The celebration lasts for weeks; there are parades and many parties and all of Italy celebrates its last few weeks of freedom before Lent. However, Venice is the main city to be in during Carnival, which happens to be my home town." Elena smirked with pride as she stated that bit of information. "So I wanted to bring a bit of home to Manhattan and I thought that perhaps the party would be good for business. What do you think?"

                Ravenna smiled in delight.

                "That sounds wonderful Elena! I'm sure it will draw a huge crowd."

                "Do you think so? I had suggested that idea to Papa many times but he was so stubborn." She gave a slight shrug. "Now I think it is my chance to make this place into what it could be. Would you come?"

                "To the Masquerade?"

                "No, to the Brooklyn Bridge. Yes to the Masquerade. Everyone dresses in a costume and must wear a mask. It truly is a spectacular thing to see. I cannot lend you a costume but I do have a mask that would look wonderful on you."

                "Oh I would love to come. When is it?"

                "It will be in three weeks. I certainly hope that all the boys will be able to come."

                Ravenna's face dropped at the reminder that Elena was rather attached to the newsies. Sighing inwardly, she admitted to herself that her morning had been going too well and she should have expected some slight bump in the road.

                "I'm sure they will. Speaking of boys I should be going to Les. I will be back whenever the 'boys' as you called them, arrive back at the Lodging house." 

She quickly scooted her chair away from the table and stood causing Elena's cattish eyes to glance at her curiously. 

"You don't like the newsies do you?"

Surprised at her direct question, Ravenna could not help but stammer. She honestly didn't know how she felt about the newsies. She had just gotten used to not liking them and with the way Les had acted yesterday she was not sure what she thought

With a wave of her hand Elena removed Ravenna's requirement to answer the question. 

"It does not matter what you think now, that will all change once you get to know them. They may seem a bit odd and brash at first, but once you get to know them they truly are wonderful people; loyal to a fault and willing to give the shirt off their own back to a friend. Watch them, and you'll see."

Ravenna snorted slightly and muttered to herself

 "I doubt liars would care for someone else more than themselves."

Elena's brow rose and her eyes narrowed.

"I'll have you know that those boys are as honest as they come. They might have to rearrange the headlines every now and then in order to make a living, but if they didn't they would starve. Some other newsies in different cities might be the type to be slight of hand, yet Jack makes sure that if any of his boys does pick a pocket or two that they be pockets of people who will surely not hurt from the absence of a few dollars; not the pockets of just any person they come in contact with. They are good boys, better than most you would come in contact with and I won't have anyone disrespecting them in my establishment."

Elena's eyes had turned to a rather dark jade as her voice had picked up more and more passion along the lines of her speech causing Ravenna to inwardly wince. She knew she had crossed a line and now felt her need to somewhat explain herself and make amends to the comment she had uttered.

"I guess I jumped to the conclusion that newsies were like gypsies yesterday when I bought a newspaper off of a false headline. Perhaps they will change my mind once I am around them more, but I don't think anyone can change my mind about Mush. He is a gypsy and I have personal reasons not to like them."

Elena didn't seem too pleased with Ravenna's statement, yet she didn't seem to be as upset as she was earlier. 

"I'm not going to push that issue with you Ravenna, we are all entitled to our own secrets, yet I must tell you that if you shut Mush out you are closing a door to a wonderful friendship. But that is your choice."

Her eyes were back to their normal cattish hues as she glanced towards the window and saw the first rays of the sun lighting the sky. Scooting her chair back she took Ravenna's plate in her hand.

"You best be going. The boys will be wondering where you are. Oh, and don't worry about your cat, I'll take good care of her. I'm sure she won't mind attacking whatever mice are trying to live in the kitchen."

Ravenna winced at the idea of her innocent little kitty eating a mouse. Mentally shaking her head to ward of the mental image she nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I do need to be off. I will see you later then?"

Elena smiled.

"Yes, I will see you later this evening. Simply come to the kitchen and I will have Mama fix you something for super."

"Mmm. Home made Italian food. How can I pass up that offer?"

Elena laughed.

"You can't now go. I have work to do."

It was Ravenna's turn to laugh as she wandered out the door and down the block towards her new place of work. Upon entering the Lodging house she noticed that it was quiet all except for the two hushed voices coming from the quarantined room.

"Mush, shouldn't you be off selling your papes?"

A deep chuckle could be heard in reply.

"I will as son as Nettle, your nurse gets here."

"Nettle?" As Ravenna neared the room she could see the little boy's confused expression. "Is that her name?"

A smile seemed to be upon Mush's lips for his voice carried his amusement.

"No Les, Nettle is not her name; I don't even think I know what her real name is. Jack gave her the title Nettle because the word means to vex or irritate, and well, that's what Jack thought of her when he met her. I think it fits, don't you?"

The little boy shook his head vehemently.

"No, I don't think so at all. I think she is really sweet. And she is a good cook too. Her stew was even better than Mama's." The kid quickly clamped a hand over his mouth as if he had committed the biggest sin in the world. 

Mush merely hugged the boy close to him.

"It's all right Les, it's ok. Everyone knows what a wonderful woman your Mama was, how wonderful your entire family was. It's all right for you to think that someone does some things better than your Mama or the rest of your family did from time to time. It doesn't take away from the special places they hold in your heart."

Les's face seemed to flood with relief; he even offered a slight smile.

"Thanks Mush."

"Your welcome Les."

Ravenna hated to interrupt such a tender moment yet she did not want to be responsible for Mush's lack of lunch again. Knocking on the door she announced her presence.

"You can go now, I'm here to look after Les."

She hadn't meant for her words to sound as if she was brushing away his presence, yet by the look in his eyes she knew she had. 

"I watched him during the night; I thought it best that none of the other boys get what he has."

"That was probably best."

An awkward silence settled on the room for a few minuets before Mush headed towards the door.

"Right. I best be going."

With that he strolled from the door leaving Ravenna alone with Les.

A/N: Ok, I'm going to quit telling you when I update bacuse apparently I lie. I didn't think this would be coming out tonight but apparently my Muses thought otherwise AGAIN. You can blame this update on Raeghann and JP though. They both know why. Oh, I don't know if Italian merchants sold Blackberries in Venice in the 1800s so don't eat me alive if its not true. Thanks :o) And as Mondie so delicately put I forgot to tell you guys what the Italian meant! Hehe. Oops! Sorry. So the translations for the last chapter and this one are at the end of this A/N. 

caro = dear

coppie belle = beautiful couple

Ché gatto prezioso = What a precious cat

È quando desidera essere = It (she) is when it (she) wishes to be…meaning the cat

Buona Mattina = Good Morning

Martedì Grasso = Fat Tuesday

I believe that covers them all. I will try my hardest not to make that mistake again hehe. But I make no promises because I am only human. :o)

OK, as for SOs…I'm so sorry but I was in such a rush to post this before I ran off to my Eng. 1A class that I couldn't do them. They will be in the next chapter which will be soon because I have a friend who is really sick and said more of my story would help. I highly doubt it, but I'm going to comply with her wishes anyway. Who am I to argue? So more than likely there will be another chapter up tonight or tomorrow with SOs. 


	10. Long Underwear

Turning towards the lad in front of her she offered a slight smile. 

"How are you feeling today?"

The boy blinked his large brown eyes before a yawn escaped his lips, his expression becoming rather sheepish.

"I feel hot and I'm a little tired."

Ravenna nodded her head in understanding before walking towards the bed, leaning over and placing a cool hand upon his burning forehead. She grimaced as she realized that the lad's fever did not seem to have receded at all. Biting her bottom lip she debated as what to do. It was obvious the lad needed another bathe, only she knew that Jack wouldn't be here to give him one, nor would any of the other newsies because all of them had just gone out to sell newspapers. A smile came to her lips as an idea registered in her mind; she turned to Les.

"Do you know if the man who runs this lodging house would have an additional pair of…um…long underwear for you to use?"

Les merely gave her a look of utter confusion.

"Why I was wondering is because I can't be in the water closet with you if you are not dressed, and I can't have you bathe in the only set of long underwear you have because you would catch a cold staying in wet clothes. So my thought was you could use another pair and then switch back into yours once you are finished bathing."

Les nodded his head slowly, not fully grasping why he needed to wear his long johns, yet not willing to question any further.

"Kloppman should have some extra clothing in the cupboard in the restroom."

"Wonderful, do you think you are strong enough to walk up the stairs to the water closet?"

The boy who was lying down in bed carefully sat up and closed his eyes for a moment as if allowing his head to adjust to being up. He carefully pulled back the covers and placed his feet upon the floor before standing. The boy seemed to waver and Ravenna hurried beside him and placed an arm around his back for support.

"Lean on me and you should be fine."

 Les nodded his head and half opened his eyes for the journey upstairs. They took the stairs one at a time at a snails pace, yet managed to actually get to the restroom. She sat Les upon a bunk and searched the cupboard for an extra pair of long underwear. To her surprise there were a few pairs to choose from, causing a slight blush to stain her cheeks; this was the closest she had ever been to a pair of man's undergarments. Grabbing a pair which she hoped was the right size she made her way back to Les, who was now lying down on the bunk. Tossing him the undergarment she told him to change while she was filling the tub. 10 minuets later Les was in the other pair of long underwear in a rather freezing tub.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this again, but it's the only way I know how to lower a fever."

Ravenna knew that the water would be colder to him than it was to her because his body temperature was higher than hers was. Deciding that the kid might as well wash his hair while he was sitting in the freezing water, Ravenna grabbed the nearest bar of soap. She dipped it into the water and lathered her hands with it. 

"Why don't we wash your hair while you're in here?"

Les merely dunked his head under the water and lifted it back up before looking for the soap. He turned to face her when he saw that she had the item he was looking for. A puzzled expression crossed his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh…I thought that I might…that is if you don't mind…" Ravenna did not know quite why she was about to wash the lads hair. She knew that he was perfectly capable of doing it himself, but for some reason the motherly feelings that were creeping up on her where Les was concerned had decided that she would was his hair for him. 

A smile lit Les's lips. 

"My mother used to wash my hair when I was sick."

"She did?"

Les nodded his head in affirmation.

"Would you mind it then if I washed your hair?"

 After he shook his head Ravenna began to gently scrub the soap into his scalp making sure that she removed all of the grease and dirt that had imbedded itself into his head. After a few minuets of silence Ravenna's curiosity got the best of her.

"Whatever happened to your mother Les? If you don't mind my asking that is."

A soft sigh escaped his lips causing him to sound older than his years.

"My family died of Consumption about a year ago. I'm the only one left. Mama sent me to live with Jack when she saw Davey getting the early signs of the sickness; Sarah and Papa had already passed away. Mama wasn't about to leave Davey and knew that she would get the sickness because she would be nursing him. So she sent me to Jack because she wanted at least one of her children to survive. Jack was really nice to me when I first got here. I didn't have any money to stay here 'cause Mama had been spending everything on trying to nurse Sarah, Papa, and Davey back to health so Jack paid for my lodging for the first few days. He was always nice to me because I was Davey's brother but ever since I've been here its like he's taken Davey's role."

Les' voice was soft through his entire tale and Ravenna could not help but feel compassion for the kid. She could relate to loosing a sibling as well as a mother and a father, and for some reason she felt compelled to let the lad know. Cupping water in her hands to wash the soap out she told a brief summary of her tale to the boy.

"I also am the only survivor of my family. I lost both of my parents and my baby sister in a fire when I was 3."

Les turned towards her, his brown eyes wide as if glad to find someone who would relate to him by sharing their own story.

"Do you still miss them?"

Ravenna nodded.

"Very much."

"How do you deal with it?"

A sigh escaped into the air from Ravenna's lips.

"Some days are better than others. But time has really helped. I know that is rather cliché to say, but it's true. I managed to be adopted by a very nice couple who have treated me in every sense as their true daughter. I was too young to remember many things about my family, but you seem old enough to have plenty of happy memories. I suggest that you dwell on those instead of their death."

Les gave a silent nod which ended any further conversation. 20 minuets later Les was dressed in his own pair of long underwear and laying down in the bed taking a nap while Ravenna was rummaging in the kitchen looking for something to cook for the both of them.

The rest of the day went on with out many exciting events, the two ate lunch and dinner together, and in-between meals Les usually slept. Some times he would be awake and the two would talk about their lives or anything else that was on their minds. When darkness had spread over the city and Les was sleeping, Jack popped his head in the door.

"Mush is here so he can take over looking after Les. I'll walk you to Elena's."

Startled by his voice Ravenna merely nodded. Normally she would make a rude snappy comment, but for some reason she didn't. Perhaps it was because Les had painted Jack in a whole new light this afternoon, or because she had had a relaxing day, but she was rather civil to Jack that night.

"That's fine, when are we leaving?"

Jack blinked in surprise; obviously he had been expecting her to make some snide comment in return. He ran a hand through his light brown hair in an attempt to remember what they had been talking about.

"Now…is that ok with you?"

It was Ravenna's turn to blink in surprise. Jack was actually asking for her opinion, perhaps being civil to him had its advantages. Nodding in approval she gathered the book and cross stitching project she had brought to pass the time away before heading out the door as Mush walked in. Their shoulders brushed each other lightly, but it was enough to cause shivers to run up and down Ravenna's spine. Startled by her reaction she walked quicker to put as much distance as possible between herself and the gypsy. Jack gave her an odd look but did not mention anything as they walked together towards the Dancing Bear.

Upon arrival he opened the door for Ravenna, allowing her to walk in before him. The inn had the same amount of patrons as it did the night before, and to Ravenna it appeared that the patrons were the same people she had seen the evening before. Elena spotted the two from the same place behind the bar and again whispered to her brother to take over while she greeted her significant other and new friend.

She welcomed Jack with a chaste kiss and Ravenna with a smile. 

"Your cat is in the kitchen curled up next to the side of the oven. It appears the mice have worn her out."

Ravenna smiled at the thought; she couldn't say she was disappointed that the mice had not been caught by Ferocious. She simply didn't want to think of her precious kitty as a murderer; when she focused back on the two before her Jack had turned his full attention to Elena.

"So are things all set for next Friday?"

Elena nodded in affirmation causing Ravenna to raise a perfectly sculpted brow.

"What is going on next Friday?"

"Oh nothing you'd be too interested in Nettle," was the answer that Jack quickly tried to pacify Ravenna with. Elena slapped Jack upon the arm.

"Now don't go pulling that. Ravenna has every right to be here next Friday, after all she is taking care of Les everyday for you guys."

"But Mush saved her life, she owed him."

"I don't want to hear any of that. She has every right to be here next Friday evening as well as the right to decide if she should want to come or not."

Jack remained silent as boy would when his mother was making him do something he didn't want to do.

"If you won't invite her I will, and there is nothing you can do to stop that from happening."

Elena's words caused Jack to sigh in defeat.

"Every 2nd Friday of the month Elena here allows the Manhattan newsies, and sometimes Spot plus his choice in Brooklyn boys, to have a poker night." He paused as if not wanting to go further but Elena gave him a jab in the ribs with her elbow. He winced and proceeded. "Since you are taking care of Les and all you can come if you want to. But if you don't, I understand, after all there will be alcohol, and gambling, as well as cigar smoking and…"

"I'd love to come" Ravenna interrupted him causing Jack's brown hues to grow wider.

"You would?"

Ravenna offered a calculating smile to Elena who in turn gave one to her.

"Yes, I would. It sounds marvelous. I should not have to return to my home until Saturday next weekend seeing that today is Sunday and I told my Butler last night that I would be gone for a week." She gave a winsome smile. "So it appears that I will be staying here that night anyway."

Elena could barely contain her laughter as Jack took in all of the information that Ravenna had presented.

"Well then, I guess we'll see you here next Friday."

"I guess you will."

Jack shuffled his feet for a moment seeming rather out of his element. 

"Well, I think I better head back over towards the lodging house."

"Alright" Ravenna replied her smile still on her lips.

Jack then leaned over and whispered something into Elena's ear which caused her to smile and nod her head in agreement; he then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and a curt nod of his head to Ravenna and headed outside. 

Elena turned towards Ravenna and smiled. 

"I cannot wait until next Friday."

"Neither can I."

"Would you like something to drink?"

Ravenna nodded her head.

"That would be lovely."

The two then headed towards the bar and chatted between Elena's serving of customers.

A/N: Ok, please don't hate me for what I did to the Jacobs. It just fit the story better to have them dead. I know I know! I'm mean…but it fit. *nods* And you got a very sweet Rav and Les scene out of it. Really, I'm not a horrible person! Oh, and I know my chapters always have mistakes, so if anyone is willing to be my beta simply let me know. I'm sure my readers would appreciate it hehe. Oh and I'm sorry about the lack of updating when I said I would. My Muses were too exhausted from all of the updates that I had done so close together that they were sleeping. But now they are bright eyed and bushy tailed and ready to whisper ideas into my head hehe. Lucky you guys. 

Raeghann: Even though you didn't review, I'm still giving you an SO because you helped me figure out what I wanted to do with this chapter. Thank you so much. I luff ya! *huggles*

JP: Ok, here are 2 chapters for you! Aren't you proud of me? Two whole chapters for you to read now that you are back. *gently huggles her* Oh, and if you haven't read the new and improved Disclaimer you should *nods* That says it all. Hehe I'm glad you like Mush tucking Jack in, I thought it was a very Elena thing to do hehe. Oh, loved your rambling hehe thanks for gifting me with some of it. I must admit you are worse than me, something I never thought I'd say :o)

Mondie: Glad you liked you liked Elena, I'm not too fond of Sarah myself. I just couldn't write about someone who uses a doily to cover herself in an attempt to be modest; especially when she's sitting in bed with a sheet handy. *shakes head* Oh you asked Aaron Lohr to prom? You must tell me what he says. You can't give me that tidbit of info and not follow through with further info. That's simply not allowed. Hehe. Sounds like you had an interesting night. Hehe. I must say I don't think I would ever have the guts to go around town asking random guys to be my date for prom. Hehe. *shakes head* Too much of a chicken. Hope you liked the chapter and thank you for your faithful updating.

Clem: I'm glad you like my story; it's always nice to be told that as well as the fact that my plot is great. I always end up doubting my work so a little bit of encouragement every now and then is wonderful. :o)

Hottie5Star: Hehe, I'm glad you liked the Mush and Jack tucking in thing. I was quite tickled when the Muses whispered that tidbit into my ear. I thought it added to who Elena was. Yeah, sweet little Mush would stay up with Les all night, just the guy he is *sighs* I hope I'm not having him fall back into the sweet sappy Mush though, that wouldn't be good…not after I worked so hard to have him be different…ah well. I'm also happy about the bit about the Masquerade. I have to give credit to Raeghann for that. When I asked if she wanted in my story she helped me create a character and suggested a Masquerade in celebration of Carnival, so how could I resist?

AaronLohrLover24: Don't worry about not reviewing for chapter 7, that's ok. You gave me 2 reviews for chapter 9 hehe. Kinda :o) I'm glad you like Elena; it's always nice to hear something like that when you introduce a new character. I'm also glad you love this story; I don't think I can ever hear enough of that hehe, one of the things that keeps this story going. :o)

Serina: I'm so glad that you enjoy my story, it's something that I don't think I could ever tire of hearing. I'm glad you like the cat, and as for her butting in on all the right moments all I can say is she truly has a mind of her own and throws herself into the story whenever she wants to. I have no control hehe. As for Ravenna letting her guard down and falling fast, well, I could tell you yes but that would be giving away part of the story now wouldn't it? Hehe Thank you so much for telling me that the Italian was fine, I was a bit worried. One can never fully rely on what the online translators say. As for offering me your services in helping with the Italian, I will probably take you up on that offer sometime, thank you so much for offering. :o) I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

Ali: *huggles her* You updated! *dances* Ok, I'm through, really :o) I'm glad when Rav and Mush fight it makes you laugh. I must say that it is rather entertaining when Rav whispers in my ear what she wants to say. The girl has a sharp tongue. Don't worry though, I am a complete and utter hopeless romantic and would not dare write a story that doesn't have my two characters falling in love, however how far down the road that will happen I have no clue. So you must continue to read to find out hehe *gives evil laugh* is that a ploy to keep readers? Not at all :o) You lived in Italy for a year? How stinking cool! I know I know I just said stinking. Sorry hehe. I've never been outside the US except for baja Cali and Canada for a few days when I was learning how to walk. *le sigh* I think that Italian is one of the prettiest languages, but perhaps that's because I sing Italian Arias and Ariettas…nah hehe. I'm glad you are enjoying my story, I know I'm enjoying yours :o).


	11. A New Patient

Monday through Wednesday seemed to fly by for Ravenna. In the mornings she would have breakfast and chat with Elena before she walked the block to the Lodging House where she would take care of Les. There she would cook him breakfast and lunch and cross stitch, or read, while he slept. When he was awake they would talk, though those times were few and far between because of how fatigued he was. The days had seemed to fall into a routine which Ravenna was surprised to find herself enjoying. 

What surprised Ravenna even more was how she was finding herself enjoying the company of the Newsies. The boys seemed to be hanging around the Dancing Bear more now that they had to walk Ravenna over there at night.  It seemed that once everyone had learned that Ravenna was staying at the Dancing Bear, she needed more than one Newsie to walk her home. On Monday she had three Newsies, on Tuesday the number had increased to seven and on Wednesday the number was at a whopping ten.  Once at Elena's, she and the Newsies would grab a table where she would have a lemonade while the others usually had the like or something a little bit stronger.

 At first she felt rather odd hanging around a bunch of boys she had decided not to like, but she really had no other place to go. True, she could have gone up to her room, but not being around people all day made her crave human contact; so, she had found herself surrounded by Newsies. At the end of the second evening she found herself relaxing in the boy's company. While she did not do much but observe, she discovered that the Newsies were really a bunch of caring, genuine people that did what they had to in an attempt to survive. The boys would joke around with each other and talk about all of the types of people that they had sold a paper to that day, usually eliciting a smile from her. By the end of the Wednesday night gathering, Ravenna had even began to participate in the conversation, drawing a rather surprised look from Jack and a rather pleased look from Elena. Wednesday was the first night where she realized that she truly had judged the Newsies too quickly, causing her to make the resolution of trying to befriend the Newsies; something she planned to do starting with the poker game on Friday night. She had to get through Thursday first, however, which proved to be a rather trying task.

"When do you think I'll be able to get out of bed?"

Ravenna sighed; she had not been looking forward to this day, even though she knew it would be coming. Les' fever was down and she knew that he would want to be up and active as soon as possible. However, she also knew that doing so would likely signal a relapse of his sickness. Les needed to stay in bed until he was fully recovered. Gently running a hand over his hair she offered a small smile.

"You'll be able to get out of bed when you've fully recovered."

At that moment the boys decided to come home and were making all of the typical racket. A relieved smile graced her lips. She was rather glad she wasn't forced to give a specific number of days that she knew Les wanted because in all honesty she didn't know. What she didn't seem to want to admit to herself was the real reason she didn't want to give a specific number of days; if she did, she would be finalizing her time spent here. Ravenna was beginning to enjoy taking care of Les and spending the rest of her night with the Newsies; she hated to see all of that be swept away so quickly. 

Jack decided to stick his head in the door at that moment and announce that they would be leaving shortly. Nodding her head in acknowledgment she turned to Les. 

"It seems it's time for me to leave. I will see you tomorrow."

Dropping a small kiss upon the top of his head, she had somehow seemed to take up the roll of Les' big sister, she began to gather her few personal items when she heard a racking cough from the other side of the door. Furrowing her brows she placed her hand upon the doorknob to pull open the door just as the door was being pushed open, causing her to stumble backwards and lose her balance. 

Just as she was mentally bracing herself for the hard landing that was impended, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her. Slowly opening the eyes that she had subconsciously squeezed shut, she found one of her least favorite people. She was stunned to see the concern that was etched upon his face. All she found she could do was blink as her golden gaze stared into his chocolate brown one. 

"Are you all right?" was huskily whispered, breaking the trance that had surrounded them.

Suddenly she was extremely aware of the arms that she had wrapped around her as well as the closeness that the arms forced them to have.  A sent drifted to her nose that was distinctly Mush, it was a mixture of sweat and myrrh. She assumed the sweat was from the unusually hot March day and the myrrh was from his soap. A rosy hue rushed to her cheeks as her thoughts registered, causing Ravenna to become frustrated that he could illicit such a response from her. No man had ever been able to do such a thing and now this gypsy had done so. 

Pushing his hands off of her, she somehow managed to stand and immediately began to brush herself off in an attempt to straighten her dress. Remembering that he had asked how she was, she was about to snap an 'I'm fine' when he began to cough the same racking one she had heard earlier. The maternal instinct in her caused her brows to knit together again, and forced out the same question he had asked earlier of her.

"Are you all right?"

He waved off her question with his left hand as his right one was covering his mouth.

"I'll be fine. I just seemed to have inhaled a bit of dust."

Ravenna's golden orbs narrowed at his pitiful attempt to assuage her concern.

"For someone who 'improves the truth' everyday I am surprised that you could not find a better reason as to why you would have such a nasty cough."

"He sounds like I did before I got really sick Nettle." Les piped from the bed. The boy had picked up Jack and Mush's nickname for her, yet when he said it she knew it was his term of endearment. Les was merely trying to take the sting away from the insult. However many of the boys had seemed to pick up on the name and it had unofficially become her handle, though now it was more out of conditioning than actual malice. 

A wave of heat rushed over her face again as she realized that someone had been privy to her earlier charade.  At the same time as that thought crossed her mind, what Les had said registered with her brain. Mush's cough was the same as Les' had been. The blood that had flooded to her cheeks immediately left. She slowly turned to Mush and lifted her hand to his forehead. Mush, not knowing what she was doing, gently batted away her hand as he backed away from her.

"What are you doing?"

Shaking her head as she realized that she had acted without thinking she again began to feel her cheeks heat for the third time that day. 

"I was trying to check and see if you have a fever. I think you have what Les does."

Her statement was returned with a disgusted disbelieving look.

"There is no way I am sick. I can't be sick. I only have a cough, that's nothing special. Everybody has coughs this time of year."

She released a stream of air out through her nose, something she normally did when perturbed. She didn't like it when people discounted her intelligence. She knew she was not a medical expert, yet it did not take a genius to put together the facts. Les had a cough before he became ill; Mush had spent every night looking after Mush; Mush now had a cough. In fact, if Ravenna thought about it, Mush had seemed to be rather withdrawn lately. On Monday night he had been rather boisterous when at the Dancing Bear, on Tuesday night he had not been as loud, and on Wednesday he had been down right lackadaisical; Mush also seemed to be rather flushed now that she looked at him, and his eyes seemed to be a bit glassy. Why hadn't she noticed this earlier? 'Because you've been trying to avoid him you nit wit, that's why.'

"I'm afraid that whether you want to be sick and whether you are, are two different matters entirely. I've never known a body to care about whether or not the person living in them wanted to get sick, so I suggest you get used to the idea."

Her hands had been placed upon her hips as she spoke and her golden orbs had begun to flicker as if put afire. Mush didn't seem to know what to do, and Ravenna used this to her advantage. She placed the back of her hand to his forehead and sighed when she felt it was hotter than it should have been. Luckily, however, it was no where near where Les' had been those many days ago. She removed her hand and shook her head.

"You are most definitely ill."

Mush's eye's narrowed as he looked at her. "I. Am. Not. Ill."

Ravenna closed her eyes. She really did not have the patience to deal with a stubborn man, especially when she didn't have any desire to be the one to nurse him back to health, yet she knew that she would be the one given the job. No Newsie could afford to take multiple days off of work to care for someone, even if that someone was their best friend. Being a Newsie simply did not pay enough, that was her entire reason for being here in the first place.

Slowly she opened her glittering hues and stared her reluctant patient straight in the eyes. It was best to let him know who was boss straight off.

"Look, I know you don't like the idea of spending time alone with me any more than I treasure the thought of being locked up with you for hours on end. However, face the facts. You are sick. There is nothing else to add to it. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is having you admit that you're ill, go upstairs to grab any belongings you need and move in here with Les. Les is almost cured now anyway and will probably be able to move out in the next few days. Until then I'm sure Kloppman will be able to find a cot of some sort for you to rest on." She merely raised a hand in Les' direction to stop the cheer of excitement that the boy was about to release at the news that he would soon be leaving the "sick bay." "The hard way is me going to Jack and having him force you to stay here, which I will be able to do, believe me in that. I happen to be friends with Elena, and I'm sure she would share my sentiments, and we all know that she has…influence over Jack. Now I'm sure you do not want to be ordered to stay in bed, so let's be adult about this."

Mush didn't seem to know what to say, he simply stared at her in the same fashion he had the day after he had saved her. Waving him out of the room with her hand, he trudged upstairs to gather his personal belongings in a rather dazed manor. A self satisfied noise escaped her lips as she turned around and gave Les a wink before gathering her items that had fallen onto the floor, forgotten.

"Now, I really am leaving you. I will see you tomorrow."

Les nodded his head and said good bye as she left the room. Gently closing the door behind her she found Jack sitting on the steps waiting for her, along with a bunch of other boys.

"Are you ready to go Nettle?"

"Almost. Jack, may I speak to you for a moment, alone?"

Jack gave her a rather nonplussed look.

"Yeah, sure"

The two walked a few feet away to ensure that no one else would hear what they were saying. Ravenna began to bite her bottom lip, a nervous habit that she had never seemed to be able to cure herself of. She hated doing this, especially after she had basically just told Mush she wouldn't do this if he cooperated with her, but she needed to have a back up plan just in case he tired to "pull a fast one" on her.

"Um…Jack, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but it seems that Mush is sick. He has the same thing that Les did. Now he's not nearly as bad as Les was, but he is sick and won't be able to work for a few days. Now he seems like he is going to be compliant and stay in bed for a few days, but I thought that I should tell you seeing that you are the leader."

Jack ran a hand through his hair and let out a stream of air through his lips.  

"All right, thanks for letting me know. I thought he looked a bit off color lately but was just fooling myself in thinking that he would be fine. I mean he has been the only one to watch Les during the night, wouldn't even let me take a shift." He shook his head. "This is going to set him back a bit, but the boys will chip in and lend him a bit of money so he can buy papes when he's better." He turned his brown gaze towards her, narrowing the slightest bit. "You are going to stay and take care of him right? I mean he did save your life after all."

What Jack implied and the tone with which he said it in rubbed Ravenna the wrong way. How dare he insult her integrity! Of course she would nurse the man who saved her life even if she had paid back her debt by nursing his friend. What sort of monster did he think she was? And here she had thought that they had begun to have some sort of friendship if not an understanding.

"I'll have you know, Jack Kelly, that the thought of fleeing had never even passed through my mind. As soon as I had discovered that Mush was ill I made it clear to him that he needed to gather his belongings from upstairs so he could join Les in the sick room so I might nurse them both. I never had any plans for abandoning the man who saved my life and I certainly did not need you to remind me of my duties." 

Her golden orbs were smoldering, and Jack's brown ones seemed to be mirroring something akin to respect if she read them correctly. 'Well it's about time if you ask me.' Ravenna thought to herself. 

A slow smile spread across Jack's lips. "No, I guess you didn't need me to remind you of your duties."

"You got that right."

At that moment Mush decided to walk down the stairs, followed by Kloppman and Skittery holding a raggedy looking cot. Mush's demeanor seemed to have worsened simply on his trip up to the bunk room. She was extremely grateful that she had caught the sickness when she had. Shoving the few items she had with her into Jack's hands she walked back into Les' room.

"Les, I've changed my mind, I think that Mush will need to use your bed and you're going to have to sleep on the cot. I'm sorry."

Les looked as if he was about to protest when Mush entered the room and nearly collapsed onto the bed. Les' dark brown hues grew to the size of baseballs and he nodded in agreement. Carefully he crawled out of the bed as Ravenna helped maneuver Mush into the bed. Once he was settled she turned her attention to the cot that was now on the floor horizontal to the foot of the bed. Two blankets and a pillow were lying on top of the cot. She laid one of the blankets on the cot and then places the pillow near one of the ends on top of the blanket.

"There you go Les. I'm sorry it won't be as comfortable as the bed but there's not much I can do about that."

"It's ok. Nettle." Les let out a soft yawn. " I'll see you in the morning."

Ravenna gave a soft smile.

"Yes, you will."

"Night Nettle."

"Night Les."

With that Ravenna slipped out of the room, leaving the two sick people sleeping, and headed towards her own warm bed at the Dancing Bear while being accompanied by twelve Newsies. 

A/N: I am SO SORRY! I did not mean to go over a month without updating. I truly had no intention on doing that. My mom was on vacation and so I didn't want to be on the computer than much and then my Muses left me for Bermuda! It was a mess, but I did it! I finally got out another chapter of HP. What do you think? I now it's not the most action packed exciting chapter, that's the next one, but it was necessary to further the plot. Sorry I couldn't give you one of those blow me away chapters as an apology, but I have a feeling that if you stick around for the next update that you will be pleased with what is put up next.

Ok. I was supposed to have this Betaed…but I got impatient so I'm posting this as is. Sorry Keza! I luvs ya but I was itching to get this uploaded…perhaps next chapter?

*Hands out every reviewer's favorite "mini-me-Newsie" as an apology for the lateness and also as a thanks for reviewing. 

JP: Here it is! I did it. More HP for you. Sorry no Kitty, but perhaps she will enter in the next chapter. I'm not sure. She has a personality all her own and just seems to enter and leave whenever she pleases, just like a real cat. LoL. I've never had a cat breath on me in the morning, but I do have 2 dogs, so I thought that a Kitty's breath must smell the same hehe. Aww I made you cry! I'm sorry, even if it was a good type of crying. I thought you deserved this, after all you are the one who pokes and prods me whenever you think it is time for me to update heh. Thanks for all of your help, I hope it was worth the wait. :o)

Raeghann: Don't worry about not reviewing, I didn't writ that to make you feel guilty I just thought that you deserved a SO because you have helped me so much in the writing of this. I'm glad you liked this, and I'm sorry I didn't have this up for you when you were on the other day. Please forgive me, but as I said my Muses were off relaxing in Bermuda (hehe mental picture of my Muses partying with the cartoon Merlin from Sword in the Stone by Disney, *giggles*). I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. :o)

AaronLohrLover24: I'm so sorry for not having this up sooner. I'm so glad you like this bit of creativity that won't seem to leave me hehe. Not that I want it too mind you. Thanks for the compliment of having it well written, that means a lot since I do try to write to the best of my abilities, though how well that is is in the eye of the beholder. I hope you enjoyed my latest installment.:o)

Hottie5Star: I'm not holding anything from you *smiles innocently* I'm glad too that Rav finally seemed to warm up, and she'll warm up even more in the next chapter. I'm looking forward to writing that one. It's the Poker night. Hehe. But I can't say anymore 'cause that's for next time. I'm sorry this didn't come sooner, but I do hope you liked it. :o)


	12. Dazed and Confused

            Ravenna awoke to a sandpaper tongue showing its adoration to her cheek.

                "Oh, Ferocious!"

                Her nose crinkled as her head moved as far away as it could on the pillow while the black and white kitten cocked its head to the side and let out a tiny innocent "meow." 

                A soft sigh escaped her reddened tiers as they lifted to form a smile. A slender hand ruffled the kitten's head before Ravenna grasped it with both hands and placed a kiss upon her companion's nose. 

                "You are simply too cute."

                The animal let out another soft meow as if to let Ravenna know that she was fully aware of the effect she had on humans, causing her new owner to chuckle while placing warmed feet upon a mercilessly cold floor.

                Slipping on a simple morning dress before pulling her hair into a rather messy bun, Ravenna frowned into the mirror before heading downstairs in hopes that Elena could make some sense of the wild mass she dubbed her hair. 

                "Elena, farete prego i miei peli?" Ravenna asked as she padded down the stairs causing Elena to look up from the bar top she had been cleaning.

                "Ma naturalmente prezioso" 

                Elena grinned as she pulled Ravenna into a nearby chair. 

"I am so glad to have someone with whom to converse with in Italian that is not family." 

Deft hands made quick work of the task in front of her and in a few moments Ravenna's messy bun was turned into a beautiful French twist.  Turning around to face her new found friend, Ravenna gently cleared her throat.

"Elena, is Anthony busy at the moment?"              

The woman's catty eyes narrowed slightly as she took in Ravenna, clearly trying to decide what she would want with her brother.

"I was simply wondering if he might be up to delivering a message to my butler telling him I will be gone for a while longer. Since Mush is sick, I fear that I will be taking up residence in that room upstairs for a while longer. I am not too worried about convincing Jeeves that my absence is acceptable, but I do know that Cook will be back on Monday and she is the one that will be hard to pass an acceptable excuse by." Ravenna let out a soft sigh.

Elena gently rested a hand upon her shoulder.

"Do not worry prezioso, everything will work out. Now I will bring you a pen and paper while Anthony brings you your breakfast; nothing fancy, simply oatmeal with a bit of sugar in it along with orange slices, but it should be filling."

Ravenna's face broke into a smile. 

"You are simply too good to me Elena."

"Nonsense. I am simply making sure that I have a satisfied customer because satisfied customers are returning customers."

Ravenna swatted at Elena as she left the room, laughing, in search of writing utensils, as Anthony appeared with the aforementioned food. Once her breakfast was finished and her note was completed to her satisfaction, Ravenna walked to the Lodging House where she would face her new patient. 

Pushing open the door with slender hands she noticed that the boys were still tramping about upstairs which caused a slight smile to appear upon her face. Tonight was the night that she would be participating in the poker game with the boys. Half of her was excited about experiencing something as different and foreign as a poker game among the Newsies, while her other half was nervous; why, she was not exactly sure, but it felt as if she had horses tap-dancing upon her inners. 

Heading into the room downstairs, golden orbs took in the sleeping male form on the bed. Beads of sweat were forming on his brow, and Ravenna hurried over towards him to feel the forehead that was hotter than Les' had ever been. Just as she was thinking about him, the boy's head popped up from the end of the bed. 

"Hi Nettle."

"Morning Les, how do you feel?"

The boy let out a yawn that was followed by a smile, which warmed Ravenna's heart.

"I'm feeling much better. I even think that I can go sleep in the bunk room tonight."

Ravenna arched a brow at that comment which caused Les' grin to turn sheepish.

"Does that mean no?"

Ravenna nodded and Les sighed.

"When do you think I'll be able to sleep in the bunk room again?"

"I'm thinking that Monday would be a good day."

Les sighed again.

"All right. Does that mean I can sell again on Monday?"

"I think so, you'll have had a few days rest and I bet you are going stir crazy at the moment."

Les fell back onto his bed dramatically.

"You got that right. I never thought I'd say I'm sick of staying in bed, but I am."

Ravenna chuckled. 

"People often underestimate the joys of being bed ridden. But that reminds me, I have a patient to pay attention to, and I think I will need your help. Remember how I had to bathe you because your fever was so high that sweating it out would be too dangerous?"

Les nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Well, Mush's is that high, if not more and so I will need you to help me. You understand that I can't…um…change his long underwear so he can take a bath, and well I need you to…"

Les nodded his head again in understanding, trying to bite back the slight smile that was threatening to appear due to Ravenna's obvious lack for words.

"I'll change him if that's what you need me to do Nettle."

"That would be most appreciated Les. Thank you. Now," she said as she turned to the unconscious form on the bed, "we need to get him upstairs. You think we can do that between the two of us?"

Les slowly got out of bed and shuffled over towards Mush and began to pull the covers down as an answer to Ravenna's question. Carefully and slowly, the two managed to bring the large Newsie upstairs, and settle him into the cool water that Ravenna had pumped while Les changed him.

"Les, why don't you go downstairs and rest. I know that doesn't sound like fun, but you've just exerted a lot of energy and haven't been active for a while."

The pale faced boy simply waved his hand as he disappeared out of the bathroom and footsteps could be heard as he made his way to the bedroom. Putting a washcloth into the cool water, Ravenna squeezed it over the gypsy's head hoping that the cool water would do him some good. 

A few minuets went by in this fashion, with Ravenna pouring water over the Newsie in an attempt to ease his raging fever, and allowing her mind to wander. Her thoughts first fell to how she had found herself in this position. She would never have pictured herself nursing someone she considered to be an enemy a few weeks ago. Well, he wasn't exactly her enemy now was he? I mean he did save her life, and he never personally did anything to harm her, in fact, he seemed to do the exact opposite. 

She shook her head as if trying to shake away the traitorous thoughts. She would not think about the gypsy in such a way. He was a gypsy and that was all there was to it. So what if he had the strongest jaw line she had ever seen and his hair begged to be run through when it was dry, shoot when it was wet too.

Scrunching her eyes closed in an attempt to stop her thoughts, she didn't notice that the subject she had been torturing herself over had opened his eyes. A wet hand covered the arm that had paused in ringing of water over the head of her patient, causing her to jump slightly.

"I didn't mean to startle you." A croaky voice entered into the air.

Pushing a stray curl behind her ear, a shaky half smile appeared upon her face.

"You didn't. How do you feel?"

Glazy eyes met hers and held them captive.

"Like I'm going to burst into flames at any minute, while at the same time I think I'm going to loose the feeling of my limbs because they are so cold."

As if it had a life of its own, her right hand reached out and gently soothed Mush's brow, her thumb tracing his eyebrow and lingering at his cheekbone. His hand moved to cover hers, and before she comprehended what was happening, he slowly moved towards her and gently rested his lips upon hers. 

While it was something rather chaste and innocent, the feelings that it evoked inside of her was nothing that she had ever experienced. Mush was certainly not the first man she had kissed, she had "stolen" a few kisses before in her life, and some of them were more intimate than the one that he was giving her at the moment, but never had she felt anything like this. Her thoughts turned back to the lips that were upon hers and just as she was about to respond to what his were beginning to ask for, the sound of footsteps approaching the bathroom reached her ears.

Pulling back immediately, the realization of what she had just done and was about to do flooded over her, causing all of the blood to drain from her face. Shaking, she stood, and turned her back to the man who seemed to have slipped right back into unconsciousness. Opening the door, she found Les there wondering what had happened to Ravenna.

"Ravenna, are you all right?"

"What?"

Furrowing his brows Les looked quizzically at her.

"I asked if you were all right Nettle."

"All right? Oh, yeah, sure, I'm all right." Ravenna stated as she headed towards the door.

"Do you want me to get Mush changed?"

"Yeah, sure, you do that. I think I'm going to go downstairs now." 

With that, she wandered out of the bunk room and down the stairs.

The rest of the day passed in a blur to Ravenna. She could not seem to get over the fact that she had kissed Mush. The gypsy. She had pressed her lips against the guy that she loathed, or was supposed to loathe. Escorted only by Jack, since most of the boys had stayed out later hoping to earn a few more pennies with which to spend tonight, Ravenna entered the Dancing Bear. 

                Noticing that Elena looked rather busy, Ravenna gave a forced smile of thanks to Jack before she wandered up the stairs to prepare for tonight.

(There is another chapter coming later tonight so be sure to check back soon.)


	13. Poker Night

                If you do not know how to play Seven Card Stud or ------ please look towards the bottom before you read the story.

A soft knock upon her door awoke her from the light slumber that she had fallen into once she had laid upon the bed in an attempt to sort through the jumbled mess her thoughts were in.

                "Prezioso, are you all right?" Elena asked through the door.

                Pulling herself form her bed she padded over and opened the door. Yawning slightly she gently patted the once fashionable hair style.

                "Yes, I'm fine Elena, I was just a bit…tired when I arrived back here from the Lodging House and wanted to take a brief nap before the big poker game."

                Elena's catty hues unnerved her in their searching gaze.

                "If you say so prezioso..."Elena trailed off before offering a soft smile. "Would you like me to fix your peli? You can't go down there looking like a donna selvaggia do you?"

                Ravenna smiled in return before turning around and letting Elena reapply order to her hair. 

                "There you go, now shall we head downstairs? The game is about to start."

                Halfway down the stairs Ravenna's ears were assaulted with all of the noise that encompasses a bunch of boys planning on partaking in some good old fashioned fun: gambling, drinking, and the smoking of stogies.

                "Four tables with eight players per table, that should be enough shouldn't it Jacky-boy?" Race asked as he tried to put some organization into the bedlam in the Dancing Bear.  

                "Yeah, that should be enough. You know not all the boys like to play or have the money to play with, and we didn't invite anyone else to this game so we should be good."

                "All right then. Hey all, listen up!" The room quickly grew quiet allowing Race to make his announcement. 

"Eight to a table you decide whose the dealer. Follow the Witch will be played at Bumlets' table, Texas hold 'em at Skittery's, Seven card stud at mine, and Five card draw at Pie Eater's table. Those people don't have to stay there but those are the tables where those games are played. Dealer can decide to change the game if he wants, but for the time being those are the games being played there. Dealer also gets to make rules as to wilds. Any questions? Good, now let's play some poker."

Sticking the cigar that he had taken out for the announcements back into his mouth, Race sat down and began to shuffle the cards in his hand. Never having played poker in her life Ravenna just sat in the seat closest to her which happened to be to the right of Race.

"So, you want to play Seven card stud 'eh?" 

Looking over her shoulder at Elena as she began to wonder what she had gotten herself into, her friend gave a reassuring wink before heading off to find the table that her boyfriend had decided to join, which happened to be Bumlets'.

"Um, actually I've never played poker."

Race's eyes grew wide at the admission.

"Never played poker? You poor deprived child. Well, we will fix that soon wont we?" A grin slowly spread upon his face which quickly set Ravenna at unease.

"I don't suppose you've ever drank either have you?"

"Drank what?"

"Drank what?" Race laughed. "Oh dearie we have much to teach you tonight don't we?"

Ravenna prickled at the comment. She hated it when people made her feel ignorant.

"I don't know what you mean."

This caused Race to laugh even harder. "Don't worry, you're in good hands."

Ravenna merely arched an eyebrow before focusing on the cards that he was shuffling.

"Hadn't we better get to the business of you teaching me how to play poker?"

Race smirked. "You're right, we need to get down to business. Now, I'm assuming that you've played cards before and know the different suits and the rank of each card."

"Of course I've played with cards before you nit wit. I'm not a complete imbecile. I've played bridge many times at dinner parties."

"All right all right. Don't get your petticoats in a twist. I simply need to know what I'm working with. Now, in poker you are trying to get a hand that beats everyone else's. Two pairs the lowest, then two of a kind, next three pair.  Then comes a straight, which is five cards in a row such as eight, nine, ten, jack, queen. A flush beats a straight which is five cards of the same suit regardless of the sequence, then a full house or boat, which is three of a kind plus a two of a kind. Four of a kind is next, followed by a straight flush, which is a combination of a straight and a flush, then a royal flush, which is a straight flush that contains a ten and then face cards. That is the hardest hand to get, and I've never had one in my entire time I've played poker. Which is saying something."

Ravenna nodded her head trying to keep the hands straight. OK, so how do I get these hands?"

"I'm glad you asked. That question leads us to the rules of seven card stud. I am going to deal you two cards face down and no one else can see them but you. However the next card I deal will be face up."

Race then proceeded to explain the rules of Seven card stud to Ravenna and play a few open faced hands before she felt confident enough to play with real money on the line. 

"So, are you ready to try a real hand?"

Looking into the Italian's friendly brown hues she smiled. "Yeah, I am. But who do I ask around here in order to a drink?"

Race smiled. "You leave that to me."

A quizzical expression fleetingly crossed her face before she nodded her head in agreement. 

"All right," and with that answer Race called over Anthony, Elena's brother, and requested a drink for Ravenna. When Anthony returned with rather clear liquid that contained many bubbles, Ravenna asked Race what it was.

"Oh, it's raspberry cider." Nodding her head she sipped it and nearly spit it out. While the drink was not necessarily unpleasant, it clearly contained alcohol. 

"This has alcohol in it Race!" 

The Italian tried to bite back his laugh. 

"What did you expect?"

This statement caused Ravenna to pause for a minuet before she answered. What had she expected? She knew that there would be alcohol here, she just hadn't planned on participating in the consumption of it. As she looked up she saw a somewhat challenging gleam in Race's eye and she steeled her determination. She would experience this night to the full even if it killed her. And with that decision she was thrown into the world of poker night. 

Taking a sip of the second drink she was nursing, Ravenna let out a silent sigh. For the last half an hour Ravenna had been hesitant to act upon any of the cards she received. If she did not have at least a pair of Jacks she would not stay in for more than the anti. Which while that was very wise in the ways of poker, was not very exciting to say the least. Oh sure, she was entertained the first few hands that she folded and got to watch the battle between the people who stayed in, but one could only take so much inactivity without beginning to get antsy. 

Finally she received a pair of queens, which caused her to smile inwardly, because every time she had shown any expression upon her face Race had sent her a murderous frown. She was going to be able to stay in and be a part of the action this hand, and she was excited about it. 

The next card that was dealt to her was king of Spades, which matched the queen she had in her hand, and her heart began to pound a slight bit faster. She was on her way to getting a straight flush, and that would be an exceptional hand to have. 

"King is high. Your bet Nettle." Race the dealer told her. 

She wasn't exactly sure what she should bet, but decided that she would stick with what the last guy had led, which was two pennies. She pushed the money out there, announced her bet, and let her eyes take in who was staying. A few folded but most decided to pay for their next card.

Her heart began to beat more rapidly as she was dealt an ace of Spades, making the hand she was hoping for more obtainable.

"Ooh, Ace, King, Queen, possible straight. Ace is high, your bet again Nettle."

Race's eyes carefully watched Ravenna as she took a swig of her drink before announcing the amount it would take to pay to stay.

"Three pennies."

Everyone stayed in, causing her to become a bit nervous until she saw her next card. She paid the three pennies to stay in since someone had a pair of tens showing which beat her ace, and her palms began to become sweaty when Race said "All right, down and dirty."

She could barely keep the elation out of her face when she saw her final card. She had managed to get a straight flush and she was going to win this pot, which had grown rather significantly. She could see the other boys eyeing it greedily as Race announced that the Boots was to start the bets.

Four pennies was the opening, and when it had reached her it had been raised to six. With a calmness that surprised even herself, she placed thirteen cents out in the middle of the table causing the jaws of the boys to fall.

"I see your six and raise you five."

"Are you sure about that Nettle?" Race eyed her suspiciously as she awaited the next boy, Swifty's response.

"I never say something I don't mean Race." With that she downed the rest of the drink and Race immediately had Anthony fill it. This time it was her turn to give Race a suspicious look while she took the drink.

"This is the last one Race. Too much of a good thing has a habit of turning bad."

"Oh don't worry, you'll be fine. This stuff is harmless."

The words "I see your thirteen and raise you seven." shook her from her conversation with Race. Before this Newsie, Spades, everyone still in had merely met Ravenna's bet. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she took in the short stocky Newsie in front of her. She was not going to allow anyone to take this pot away from her. 

Boots was the next person to put in money to stay in since his bet earlier was fourteen cents short of what the bet was now, folded.

"This is too rich for my blood. I'm out."

Ravenna took another sip of her drink and wiped her sweaty palms against the folds of her dress. Loosening her collar slightly because of the sudden wave of heat she was feeling that she thought must be from the packed room, she met Spade's beady black eyes with her golden ones.

"I see your seven and raise you five."

Swifty folded after her, as did the only other remaining player yet to have enough in the pot, Snitch.

"I see your five and I raise you five."

Race leaned over and whispered into Ravenna's ear, "If you want to stop the bids say 'I see your five and I call you.' That means that you want him to show you his cards to see who wins."

Ravenna nodded and repeated Race's words.

"I see your five and I call you."

Spade laid down his cards with a crooked smile.

"A boat. Beat that Nettle."

Ravenna could not keep her grin off of her face as she laid her straight flush onto the table.

"Queen, king, ace, two three of spade. A straight flush. I believe that beats a boat any day Spades."

She began to pull the money towards herself as the group of boys burst out laughing. The fact that the boys were laughing and she did not have any idea why, only the slightest hint that they were laughing at her, did not make Ravenna too happy.

"What are you all laughing at? I got a straight flush, it's right there."

Race, who had managed to get his cigar back into his mouth shook his head from side to side.

"You can't turn the corner Nettle."

Ravenna furrowed her brows as she took another drink. Turn the corner, what did he mean by that? He said a straight was five cards in a row and that's what she had.  Blinking slightly she put a palm to her temple; had better not drink any more of that cider, it was beginning to make her a bit lightheaded.

"What do you mean turn the corner Race?"

"I mean you can't use an ace as both a high card and a low card. It has to be either or."

Ravenna barely kept her mouth from dropping. 

"You mean to say that I just spent nearly fifty cents on a pair of queens?"

The boys could barely contain their laughter as Ravenna in took the new information. Race's attempt to refrain from laughing caused his cigar to fall from his mouth into his lap. He jumped out of the chair in an attempt to avoid being burned and all boys let loose their pinned up laughter, even Ravenna joined in. It was hard to stay mad when a short Italian nearly jumped to the ceiling while trying to make sure he would be able to father children one day. She took another sip of her third drink as the laughter began to die down. Even though she had lost a rather large amount in the previous pot, she was enjoying herself. 

The cards were dealt again, only this time the atmosphere was not as strict, but more relaxed; it seemed as if Ravenna's blunder had reminded the guys that this was supposed to be a night of fun. After a few more hands that Ravenna had participated in winning, she began to realize that the Newsies were actually a rather fun group to be with. This cider wasn't half bad either. Ravenna smiled at that thought as she finished her drink. Race noticed this and immediately had Anthony fill it up again.

"No Race, I've already had three, I really can't have another one." She giggled slightly as Race pushed the mug into her hands. "Well, maybe one more, but that's it. Four is my limit." 

She giggled again. She didn't really know why she was refusing to drink the stuff. It was tasty and she was eighteen, an adult, a spinster almost if she choose to think about her age long enough, but tonight was not a night for such worries. Tonight was a night of fun. Just as she thought that she saw Elena give Jack a kiss on the cheek.  Tossing in five pennies for the next card Ravenna began to snicker.

"What's so funny Nettle?"

Waving her hand she shook her head in an attempt to dissuade his further inquiry.

"Nothing." She answered Race as she began to giggle again.

"Come on. You can't laugh and not tell us what you're laughing about."

"Oh I was just reminded that Mush had to 'say goodnight' to Jack a few nights ago. I was laughing at the mental image."

With that the rest of the boys began to chuckles as Race's smile grew; for some reason she felt it was for more than one reason, yet at the moment she could not cares less what the other reason was. Taking another sip of her drink she grinned.

"I bet that was quite a sight."

Race nodded his head.

"Oh it was, it certainly was. So, you almost finished with that drink Nettle?"

Ravenna giggled again.

"No silly, you just gave this one to me, don't you remember?"

Race grinned. "That's right."

She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Why are you so interested in my drinking? You aren't trying to get me drunk now are you?" Her face was a picture of mock sternness before she burst into giggles.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you ladies don't get drunk? They become flustered." At that her giggles began again and Race's grin widened only to lessen the slightest bit when Elena glanced over with a puzzled look upon her face at Ravenna's odd behavior. Elena's eyes narrowed slightly before Jack distracted her by giving her a kiss on the cheek and whispering something into her ear which in turn caused her to giggle. 

The hand was played out, and much to Ravenna's pleasure, she was the winner with a flush. After the next hand in which she ended up folding during the first round of betting, Jack and Elena disappeared outside, unnoticed by all but Race. 

"So, Ravenna, I believe that your mug has become empty."

Holding her cup rather close to her eyes for inspection, a grin was upon her lips when she raised her face to Race and clapped him on the shoulder.

"So it is old chap. And what are you going to do about it?"

"Oh I wasn't thinking of doing anything about it, but I did have an idea of a game you might be interested in, it's called 'Guess the Coin.' " 

"What does guessing about a coin have anything to do with my empty mug?"

Race chuckled softly to himself.

"Well, all you have to do is guess in what hand I have this penny, and if you are right I have to take a shot. If I'm wrong you have to take a shot."

Ravenna's face took on a rather confused expression. 

"Shot, what's a shot?"

"A shot is a small drink."

"Oh, what are we drinking? Not something alcoholic." Ravenna leaned forward and motioned Race to do so as well, then in a semi hushed voice she said, "I don't think it would be a good idea for me to have any more drinks." She giggled. "I think I've reached my limit." With that said she patted him on the arm and smiled.

"Oh don't worry; we'll be taking water shots. But we've put in a bitter herb so it doesn't taste good when you drink it, kind of as a way of discouraging loosing."

"In that case let the games begin." Ravenna smiled as giggled again.

The game of "Guess the coin" lasted for about twenty minuets, with Ravenna taking four shots and Race two. It was at this moment when Ravenna began to feel that the world was not exactly standing still. 

"Race" Ravenna snickered "Why do I see two of you?"

"Armondo Beniamino Racetrack Higgins! Che cosa nel mondo erano voi che pensate ottenendo Ravenna bevuta?" Elena's catty hues had turned to those of green fire, which seemed to sing the words that she spoke. 

Race's eyes grew a bit wide when he heard Elena and a sheepish grin crossed his lips.

"Elena, what do you mean? All I was doing was showing her how to play a simple game."

Confused as to why Elena was mad at her new pal Race, Ravenna decided to step up and defend her buddy. Moving towards Elena she placed a hand upon her friend's arm.

"Yeah Elena, all he was doing was showing me this game where if you don't guess which hand the penny is in you take a shot of bitter water."

"Bitter water 'eh?"

Elena sniffed the glass that was awaiting the next loser of the game.

 "You call vodka bitter water Race?"

"Oh, how did that get in there? I swear it…"

"Don't even say another word Race. I know all about your little initiation of new Newsies into the group." She threw a glare in Jack's direction, who suddenly seemed to have disappeared again now that Elena was not in the best of moods. "I also know that I am going to be the one who has to take care of this bambino povero when she is suffering tomorrow morning because of your little games. Well I have news for you Armondo, you are going to be the one to help her."

"What? I have papes to sell tomorrow."

"Well you should have thought of that before you got her drunk shouldn't you."

Ravenna began to giggle at this comment.

"You know Elena, a lady never gets drunk, she gets flustered." With that comment her eyes began to flutter and she collapsed onto Elena. 

 A/N: 

Elena, farete prego i miei peli = Elena will you do my hair?

Ma naturalmente prezioso = But naturally precious

donna selvaggia = wild woman

Che cosa nel mondo erano voi che pensate ottenendo Ravenna bevuta? = What in the world were you thinking getting Ravenna drunk?

bambino povero = poor baby

Rules to Seven Card Stud: Person is dealt two cards down and one card up, the person with the high card starts the bets and when the pot is ripe (everyone who wants to stay in has paid) the next card is dealt face up again. This goes on until there are two cards down and four cards up (If someone has a pair showing, this beats high card for the person who starts the bets). After the pot is ripe (there is a round of betting before the next card is given) the next card dealt is face down. Another round of betting goes on and finally one person either folds or calls (asks to have their cards shown) and the person with the best hand wins. Sorry if this is a bit rushed, but e-mail me if you want a better explination….

Ok, sorry this took so long, but I made up for it by posting two chapters at once. Forgive me?  The reason why it took so long to update is because I had to decide whether or not I wanted to skip the first day of Ravenna taking care of Mush or go straight into the poker night. I debated for a few days (ok was more like 2 weeks but you all love me so I know you will find it in your hearts to forgive me), and decided that I needed to write the nursing part first. Sorry that nursing is all you've been reading for a while, but I've needed it to allow Ravenna's heart to change. However, that is all moot considering that I ended up updating this all in one day and you ended up getting BOTH chapters. However that can be explained in a very simple fashion. Today, the 15th of May, is my dear friend Betsy's birthday. Yes, that's right; she is now 19, one year away from never being a teenager again. But I would consider that a thing to rejoice, but that's my personal opinion hehe. So while this story is dedicated to my near and dear friend JP, this poker chapter is my friend Betsy's B'Day gift 'cause se said that was what she wanted LoL. 

So, with all that said I move onto the other subject I need to tackle. Ok, for some reason my brain has not wanted to keep this story in one month heh. If you look in the second chapter I believe it says that it is November, whereas around the eighth it is February and according to last chapter it is March. I don't have any clue as to why I am so scatter brained, I know not a good thing to have while writing, but I know you will forgive me and accept that it is the 2nd Friday in February, making it the 8th, now if that is historically accurate I don't know, I'm taking literary licensing hehe. However I have changed all of the confusing bits to be consistent…I hope. I am planning on sending the previous chapters to a friend who said she would beta them…well two friends, which means I get dual coverage *dances* so hopefully the previous and future chapters will be without mistakes. :o) And now that I've gotten all of that junk out of the way onto the SOs…sorry they are rather short, my fingers are cramping from all of the typing I did in one night. That's right this was all completed in a matter of a few hours…does that qualify me for the nut house?

*Hands out never ending gobstoppers as an apology for the REALLY late update.* (only for those who reviewed chapter 11 not 12. Those SOs will be included in the next chapter along with the SOs that will be given for those who review this chapter.)

Serina:  Well it seems you got your wish, Rav and Mush hooked up…well…in a sense hehe. I'm glad you like the story and thank you for the compliment. It's always nice to hear that my story is great.

Spotted One: I bet Brutus breath is bad LoL. Sorry this wasn't soon, but you did get lots hehe. I cant wait to hear what you think of these chapters, you always have nice things to say. 

Hottie5Star: I agree, Rav is a lucky girl I wouldn't mind being escorted by Newsies to my residence every night hehe. I'm glad you loved that chapter, and I hope you loved these two. 

Marysueanon: I can't believe you reviewed all 11 of my chapters! That means so much to me! Thank you. I especially appreciated chapter 10's review hehe. I hope you enjoyed these 2 chapters like you did the other 11 :o)

Peachy: Sorry this wasn't soon, but I did update hehe. I'm glad you love the story, hope you enjoy these two newest installments.

Rumor: Woohoo! I have a closet HP reader…well one that came out of the closet LoL. Hehe. I'm glad you're enjoying this little bit of creativity. Here are the latest bits that the Muses decided to give to me. Sorry they didn't come sooner. 

Mushlovr: Hehe you reviewed twice! I feel so special. Don't worry hun, I'm not going ANYWHERE. Even if I might take teeny tiny vacations in between updates I am not planning on just letting this gather cyber dust. I will complete this even if it takes me a while. But I warn you, there is a lot to go. Mush and Rav have a few things to go through before Im done with them.

Cookiechick02:Yep I used lackadaisical hehe. I'm a nerd. But that's ok. :o) I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, I hope you enjoy these two 'cause they are for you I mean hehe Happy B'Day!

Nina: I'm glad you liked it, sorry the update wasn't soon. I really hope to get the next one up sooner but I make no promises now hehe. 

Pixiedust: I'm glad you've enjoyed my story. I hope you continue to enjoy all the other chapters that will be posted eventually hehe.


	14. And then came the Morning

Ravenna awoke the next morning with a headache the size of the Atlantic Ocean. It felt as if all the animals in Barnum and Bailey's circus had decided to do a tap dancing finale upon her skull, elephants and all. Groaning as she turned her head the slightest bit, she heard the rustle of someone moving from a chair to her bed side.

"Here, I brought you something."

Opening her caramel hues slightly, she took in the appearance of Race. Her features became contorted as she tried to understand why he would be here in the middle of the afternoon, for she assumed that was the time by the rude sunlight glaring into the room. She couldn't remember much of anything last night, only bits and pieces. The few memories she did have of last night all involved Racetrack Higgins insisting that she finish any drink she held in her hands. Another groan left her mouth. So this is what happened when one consumed too much alcohol. She would kill that boy, he would definitely pay. Last night had been the most she had ever drunk in her entire life. Sure she was not unfamiliar with alcohol, but usually it involved a glass of wine at dinner, and if she truly felt like splurging, a glass of sherry before bed, or perhaps two glasses of champagne at New Years. Never any more than two drinks in a night, and definitely not as many as she had had the night before. 

Narrowing her golden hues at Race, partially due to the fact that she planned to fully ream him for his taking advantage of her naïveté last night, and also partially because of the God forsaken sun, she opened her mouth to let forth a slew of angry, hangover influenced words. However, before she could do or say anything, the contents of what she had consumed in the last twenty-four hour period decided to come up and land all over the person who her anger was geared towards. This unfortunate incident did not only happen once, but rather three times before Ravenna's stomach deemed it time to stop heaving. 

Eyes widened in horror at what had just happened to him, Race glanced at newly coated pants and shoes, along with the floor before placing the bowl of chicken broth he had been holding on a chair and silently left the room.

Ravenna simply starred in shock at the ajar door, unable to comprehend what she had just done. A lady would never have too much to drink, let alone get a hangover from it that she would suffer through the next day with, and a lady would never, ever throw up upon the person who woke them the next morning, even if it happened to be the person who influenced their garish behavior the night before. 

Uncharacteristic tears started to well up in Ravenna's eyes as she realized how truly helpless she was; here she was lying in bed, practically an invalid due to the massive headache she was suffering from, unable to clean up her own vomit which peppered the floor, and of which the smell was beginning to cause her stomach to rethink its earlier decision to stop heaving. 

At that moment Elena entered her room causing Ravenna's tears to trickle down her cheeks. Only now, the tears that had only a few seconds ago been because of self-pity were now for joy.  Ravenna knew that Elena would make things better; she just had a knack for that. 

"I threw up on Race"

Elena laughed at her statement and she couldn't help but give a weak smile of her own to her newly entered angel.

"I can tell that preziosa. But I can't say he didn't deserve that for what he did to you last night. It is his just desserts no?" 

Shaking her head from side to side she carefully went around to the other side of Ravenna's bed and slowly helped her to stand. "I am going to send Race to look after your two patients. Originally I was going to, but then Mama wanted me to help her in the kitchen today and so I sent Anthony to look after Mush and Les and Race was to look after you. However, I think Race has seen the errors in his ways and won't be doing any welcoming anymore, especially after I have him clean up this mess."

Glancing at her handy work on the floor Ravenna grimaced. 

"I think I should apologize to him."

"Oh don't worry about that right now preziosa. There will be plenty of time to do so after we get you cleaned up and some food in that empty stomach. You might not be hungry at the moment, but broth is the best thing for the pains of a morning after celebration." 

Leading her down the hall Elena took her to the water closet and proceeded to help clean her up. After she was bathed and her mouth had been rinsed out, Ravenna was lead to a new room, one adjacent from her old room, and settled into a soft welcoming bed. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and gain a few more hours of sleep, however Elena had another plan. Packing pillows behind her for cushion, Elena propped Ravenna up and forced her to drink at least half a bowl of chicken broth. 

"I told you before; this is the best thing for a hang over. I know it doesn't seem very appetizing in light of what happened this morning, but if you have at least half a bowl now, by the time you wake up, I promise you, you will feel better than you would if you had nothing."

Sighing in defeat, Ravenna complied with Elena's wishes and half a bowl of broth was gone before Ravenna's eyes closed and stayed shut for a few hours.

Slowly opening her eyes, Ravenna surmised by the lack of substantial sunlight filtering in through her window, that it must be around five o'clock in the afternoon. Blinking a few times in an attempt to wake herself, she noticed that while her head did not feel as if it had been trampled upon anymore, she was still not feeling up to par. She found that she could sit up and even stand without feeling nauseous, but her head still felt a bit out of sorts. A soft knock upon the door disrupted her from her thoughts and Ravenna slowly padded over and opened it. 

Elena gave Ravenna a soft smile before making her way into the room with a tray that carried beef stew and warm biscuits. Placing it upon a table that was stationed under the room's solitary window, she turned towards Ravenna and motioned for her to sit. Not realizing how hungry she was until the aroma of the warm meal tickled her nose; she graciously followed Elena's instructions and began to fill her empty stomach. 

Taking the seat opposite of her, Elena scrutinized Ravenna's face making her feel as if she had made a terrible faux pa and managed to dribble beef stew down her chin. Wiping the said place daintily with her napkin, Ravenna proceeded to voice her question.

"What's the matter Elena? Do I have something upon my face?"

A quick smile spread itself upon Elena's lips as she gently shook her head.

"No, it is nothing like that, sorry for worrying you, I was simply trying to asses whether or not you seemed to be showing any further signs of a morning after Friday Night Poker." Tilting her head slightly to the side, her cattish eyes bored into Ravenna's golden ones. "How are you feeling? I assume the nausea is gone?"

A blush quickly spread itself upon Ravenna's cheeks. She still could not believe that she had acted in such an unladylike fashion. If word spread around she knew she would never live that down.

As if guessing the worry that had decided to pray upon Ravenna, Elena chuckled and waved her hand in a dismissing fashion. 

"Don't worry, I doubt Race will want to spread the word around that he was thrown up upon. If you think about it, the story reflects more poorly upon him than it does you."

A smile flittered across Ravenna's lips as she fought with herself as to whether or not she wanted to approve of her earlier behavior. Deciding that humor would be the only way to deal with such an incident, it was Ravenna's turn to chuckle.

"I do not think I will ever forget Race's face, he was utterly flabbergasted."

"I know! I have never seen Race in such a daze. He came into the kitchen and could not answer the question of what happened for over a minute."

Both girls shared in their laughter at Race's expense for a few more minutes until Ravenna finished her dinner.

"Thank you, that was delicious"

"Era niente preziosa" 

Moving towards the door, try in hand, Elena paused before letting herself out.

"Sogni dolci" 

"Voi ugualmente Elena" 

A few minuets after Elena had left Ravenna went back to sleep, despite the fact she had only woken just recently.

The next day found Ravenna early because of all the time she had spent asleep the day before. Dressing and readying herself at a leisurely pace, Ravenna was still ready with time to spare. She ambled her way down to the kitchen and found Ferocious lapping at a saucer of cream near a stove.

"You really will spoil her Elena."

The Italian woman chuckled as she wiped her hands upon her apron.

"As if she would be consuming something different at your house."

Both smiled at this statement because they knew that what Elena said was true. Ferocious would be just as pampered at Ravenna's house as she was here if not worse. Walking over to pick up her newly acquired friend, Ravenna gently rubbed the kitten's soft fur against her face as she spoke to it.

"I fear you are in for one pampered like Ferocious. I hope you won't miss the streets too much, because it is likely that the only time you will see one is when you are thrown outside for nature's call or mischief, and if that is the case I highly doubt anyone will be able to stay mad at you for long."

As if to say that she fully agreed with the little speech her owner had made, Ferocious let out a tiny 'Meow' before bumping her head against Ravenna's chin and purring.

Much to Ferocious' chagrin, Ravenna placed the kitten back upon the floor and turned her attention to the breakfast that Elena had placed upon the kitchen table. Once she had consumed the excellently prepared meal, Ravenna gratefully thanked her friend and proceeded towards the Newsie Lodging House to take care of her patients.

It was not until she had stepped into the house that she fully remembered the events of Friday afternoon. What had she done? She had kissed him, her patient, a gypsy! What was she to do? She certainly had no plan on repeating Friday's blunder, but what did he think about the entire issue? He wouldn't expect her to be pleasant to him now would he? Civil she could do, but being amiable to a gypsy? Her caramel hues widened, he certainly didn't expect them to duplicate Friday's impairment in judgment, did he? Hundreds of other questions seemed to plague Ravenna's mind as she turned the closed door to the "sick ward" and was greeted with Mush's smile. 

Oh no, he definitely has something up his sleeve, look at that smile, how he is showing off his dimples as if he knows the power they hold over me. Wait a minute; no one's dimples have a hold over me and certainly not his. Fixing a rather determined expression upon her face, Ravenna proceeded to head straight over towards Mush when she was interrupted by Les.

"Hi Nettle, how are you today?"

Giving a somewhat frustrated sigh, she briefly closed her eyes before replying.

"I'm fine Les."

"Mush woke up yesterday, isn't that great?"

Trying to retain her patience for she needed to deal with the matter of Friday's lapse in judgment, she managed to bite out, "Yes Les, that's wonderful, now I really need to" before she was interrupted.

"He woke up yesterday around noon and asked how long he had been asleep."

"That's great Les… he what?"

Ravenna's sudden interest in what he had to say fueled Les' desire to share his exciting news with his Nettle.

"Yeah, Mush doesn't remember anything of the last few days. He says that the last thing he remembers is coming to the lodging house and having a brief fight with you and then waking up yesterday."

Unable to comprehend that she might be able to go throughout her life being the only one to know that she had locked lips with a gypsy was too much for her to comprehend at the moment. She had worked herself up for a confrontation, and for it to be ripped away from her was disconcerting. She had to make sure that this joyous news was true. Turning to the person in question, who had a rather amused expression upon his face at being the subject of a conversation while being present, she blurted out "Is he telling the truth?"

The amused smile did not leave his lips as he answered her.

"Yes, what he is saying is true. I have no recollection of the past few days. I only vaguely remember arguing over the fact that I was not sick." His smile turned a bit sheepish, yet he still refused to admit that he was wrong, and for some reason, whether it was because of the sudden good news that fortune had sent her way or something else entirely, she had no desire to force that issue with him today.

A/N: Hides from the blood thirsty reviewers due to the lack of updating. OK, no excuses besides the fact that my muses left me and then came back suddenly *cringes* Je suis très désolé! To make it up for you I am currently writing chapter 14, wont even wait for reviews. I do hope that everyone liked this chapter though. OH! I also wanted to say that if you want to be informed by e-mail when this fic has been updated please let me know in your review and leave your e-mail addy. Thanks.  :o)

Era niente preziosa = It was nothing precious

Sogni dolci = Sweet dreams

"Voi ugualmente Elena = You equally Elena

JP: Yes, you were the first reviewer for ch 12 and for 13 as well! Hehe. Thank you so much for always reviewing my chapters and for Beta-ing them for me as well! I'm sure others like that also hehe. I'm glad you liked the chapters; your opinion always means so much to me! *huggles JP* 

Lil Rain Angel: Glad you liked the muses idea to have nettle get a bit tipsy *snickers* I hope you liked the newest installment.

Cookechk: But of course I'd get it up for your B'Day! I had to! I'm so glad you liked it, and I hope that you like this chapter as well…hehe sneaky aren't I? You go on vacation and I update muahahaha. Think of it as a welcome home present hehe.

Rumor: Oh I love your reviews! They are so nice and long! Hehe. Thank you so much for your help in the last chapter. It would be no where without you! Hehe. I'm so glad you liked it, I had to add the water part in because even though she was rather tipsy, I doubt she would have continued to drink, this being her first time and all hehe. My experience with cider is at the Ren faire, they have it there and I've tasted it. Mmmmm that stuff is good! Stupid law of being 21! Again thanks for your help and loverly reviews. I hope this chapter meets your expectations.

Hottie5Star: I'm so glad that you are enjoying my story. I couldn't help but add in the Corrupting!Race and Naieve!Rav bit, I thought it added to the story hehe. So many people write their OCs knowing what they are doing that I thought it would be fun to explore one that didn't. :o) Hope you enjoyed this installment.

AaronLohrLover24: Glad you liked chapter 12 and especially 13 hehe. They both were my babies, but chapter 13 is near and dear 'cause my extended family constantly plays poker when we get together. (Lovely family bonding isn't it LoL) I was just hoping that I explained it well enough that the non poker players could understand it. So what you said was a real compliment to me. I'm sorry it took so long to update but I hope you liked it. :o)

Raeghann: *huggles Raeghann* Glad you liked the kiss, I wasn't sure whether or not it would be ok 'cause *mumbles under breath 'I've never been kissed'* So, I was hoping it would be realistic. :o) Don't worry, I will always need to pick your brain, 'cause you just help me so much! I wouldn't have thought of a poker night w/o you or a masquerade either. Hope you liked this chapter. :o)

Mushlovr: Ok, sorry bout that. Glad to have that cleared up.  Thank you for your reviews, I'm glad you like my story. I hope you like the latest chapter. :o)

Pixiedust: Glad you liked it, hope you like this one as well.

Mondie: *huggles her* Yeah! You reviewed every chapter that you missed! Oh that made me feel so special! Hehe. Glad you liked the drunk!Nettle part, I had to add it in, the muses wouldn't let me continue until I wrote that chapter. Sorry Aaron Didn't go with you but hey, a signed pic that wished you happy 18th aint too shabby hehe. I can understand why you ran around screaming. :o)

Megabee Athlete: Oooh! Another closet reviewer comes out! Heheh.  I'm glad you like my story enough to review simply to get me to write another chapter hehe. Sorry for taking so long, and I'm really glad that you like the story line, I can never hear that enough. :o)

2 Friends: Glad you like my story, and I hope you liked the update. Sorry it too k so long! Gah! Stupid muses!


	15. Nightmares and the Brooklyn Bridge

Sunday passed with relatively few bumps due to Mush sleeping most of the time, and Les feeling excited about the fact that it would be his last night in the sick ward. It was understandable then, why Ravenna was rather nervous about going to the Lodging h ouse on Monday morning. She did not relish the fact that she would be spending an entire day alone with Mush, even if he was practically an invalid. 

Yawning as she stumbled her way down the stairs towards the kitchen, she was greeted by a bowl of steaming oatmeal, as well as an envelope that suspiciously looked like her name in Jeeves' handwriting. Sitting herself down, and turning the envelope over, she took out two pieces of paper. One was a telegram and the other was a note from her butler. The note simply said that this telegram had arrived last Thursday, the day before she had given Anthony a letter explaining her further absence. 

Taking the telegram out, she began to read as she ate, a relieved smile crossing her face. Cook was going to be gone for another fortnight, arriving back at just the time when her father would return as well. Things were starting to look up. She had been rather nervous as to what Cook would say when she explained that she needed to nurse a sick newsboy back to health, but this way she wouldn't have to deal with it. Mush would be better by the time she had to go back to her house, and that would be that. She would go back to living the life of an extremely blessed person and she would not have to deal with "working" another day in her life. A fleeting bit of nostalgia passed her as she realized that she would no longer have an excuse to see the Newsies or Elena. Shaking her head as if hoping to lose the silly notions of missing the Newsies, she gave a sheepish smile when Elena entered with an amused look upon her face. 

"Just trying to shake a thought from my head." 

"Ah, I see. Do not worry, I do that myself from time to time."

Both of them shared a smile before Ravenna scooted her chair back and folded the papers, stuffing them back into the envelope. 

"Elena, would you mind putting this in my room? I need to get over to the Lodging House."

"Ah, preziosa, of course I don't mind. Let me take these dishes for you and I will put it up there when I am done."

Ravenna waved her thanks as she walked out the door. 

Smiling her gratitude at the newsie who held open the door for her as she entered the Lodging House, Ravenna inhaled deeply before facing her patient. She almost laughed aloud when she realized that the person she feared was asleep. Mentally kicking herself from almost ruining her good fortune, she tiptoed about and settled herself in the chair across the room under the window. Lighting the gas lamp on the table to add extra light due to the overcast day, Ravenna opened the novel she was reading and began to relax. 

For some reason, however, Ravenna could not find herself able to concentrate as much as she wished. She kept glancing up to make sure that Mush was ok. She would see things that needed tending too and would do them. She wasn't able to become immensely involved in Elizabeth Bennett's life because Mush's forehead looked too hot and needed a compress. Or the sheets would become shoved down from his restless sleeping and it wouldn't do for him to be uncovered. It would probably allow the fever to come back worse than before. 

It was during one of these fits of impulsiveness that Ravenna found herself realizing just how curly Mush's hair really was, and she began to wonder what it would feel like to run her fingers through his hair; she wondered if the texture would be like hers, even though her hair did not have so much curl due to its length. 

Her hand began to reach out and was just about to commit the crime before her brain registered her thoughts and her advancing actions, causing her to gasp and stumble back. However, the stumble was followed by her falling all over herself due to Les' lack of foresight to clean up his sickbed. Which is what Mush found himself awaking to: a catastrophe of limbs and skirts all molded into one being resembling his nurse the prim and proper Ravenna. 

"I'm afraid my helping you is out of the question this time." 

Ravenna's eyes widened immediately, a bright crimson color instantaneously stained her cheeks. 

"I…that is Les…I mean it's not my…"

Ravenna's mouth turned to cotton and no matter what she did she could not seem to force it to form words. A rather devilish smile appeared upon Mush's lips. 

"I believe this is the first time I've found you speechless. You're rather cute when you don't talk."

Mush telling her she was cute when she had landed herself in this exact predicament because she had been fascinated by, she refused to admit attracted to, his hair was not something she was able to handle with grace. 

"I'm not cute. Especially to…someone of the likes…"

The fact that she could hardly form a logical sentence around him was not endearing him to her either. Taking in a deep breath she quickly blew it out and said, 

"Cute you to I'm not!"

For some reason far beyond Ravenna's ability to comprehend, Mush found what she had said to be extremely hilarious, while Ravenna had meant it to be cutting. 

"What, might I ask, is so amusing about what I just said?"

Mush seemed to have found Ravenna's newly added frustration even more amusing. 

"I refuse to be entertaining to a gypsy. Even if I do owe him my life. You can find me at the Dancing Bear."

Slamming the door behind her, Ravenna left in a huff, smoke streaming behind her. Which is how Elena found Ravenna when she entered the inn. 

"Preziosa che cosa è errato? Perchè non siete con Mush?"

"Io ha denominato graziosa, Elena" Ravenna said while falling into Elena's embrace. She was on the brink of fury and hysteria; her emotions were a jumble much like how she physically was earlier. She didn't seem to be able to trust herself lately. 

Furrowing her brow, Elena drew back a bit. 

"And this is a bad thing preziosa?

Turning away with her arms wrapped around herself, Ravenna began to stare off into space. 

"I kissed him the other day Elena." 

"What is so wrong with this preziosa? You are attracted to him -don't even try to deny it. I can see it in your eyes when you speak of him…even now. Why do you put up such a wall?"

Ravenna hugged her arms closer. 

"He's a gypsy Elena. Do I need to say anything more? No matter what you think I feel, there can never be anything between us."

Forcing Ravenna's chin up to meet her gaze, Elena's green and hazel orbs probed Ravenna's. 

"What is this burden you carry mia preziosa? What is it that eats at you so?"

Pulling her chin away, Ravenna closed her eyes in an attempt to flee from Elena's penetrating stare.

"His face is the one that killed my family Elena."

"What? How can this be?"

Elena's face was utter confusion. 

"My family was murdered fifteen years ago when I was three, and Mush is the spitting image of one of the men who was there the night they died. I had originally thought they had died in the horrid fire, I had forgotten they were murdered; I had forgotten most of my early childhood. But seeing his face brought back a flash of memories and his face was among them."

"So. This does not mean anything, Mush did not kill your family."

Elena was beginning to use her arms hands in attempts to convince Ravenna that there was no valid point to her argument. 

"No, but his people did it Elena. Momma, Pappa, and Lila, my newborn sister, are dead because of his people. How could I live with myself?"

Elena's cattish gaze seemed to bore into Ravenna's as she grasped her shoulders. 

"Stop playing the victim Ravenna. You are not the first to fall under the spell of someone who you aren't "supposed" to like. Look at Romeo and Juliet. Romeo actually killed Juliet's cousin yet she was able to forgive him."

Elena gave an exasperated sigh when Ravenna did not seem to be receptive to her argument. 

"Then if you won't follow Shakespeare's lead then follow mine. My father is dead due to the hand of an American, yet I do not hold it against Jack. Papa was one of the main things to hold my family together. Do you know how hard it is to try to make a living in this city without a man to run the household? No one will give you loans, you cannot legally make any decisions...did you know that Anthony technically owns the Dancing Bear? He's only 17, yet according to the state this is his establishment, even though it is Mama and I who make all the real business decisions. Yet I can find myself perfectly willing to see Jack and not hold the fact that he's American against him. If I did then I'd be missing out on one of the best things this life has had to offer me. Do not throw away a gift, which God has decided to grant you just because of something in the past. If you do then you are a fool and not the intelligent person I thought you to be."

Elena left Ravenna standing in the middle of the inn's tavern and disappeared behind the kitchen door letting Ferocious sneak out after her. Padding over to Ravenna, Ferocious rubbed up against her legs then jumped into her arms. Nuzzling her neck Ferocious begged to be petted, which Ravenna gladly conceded to do, all the while contemplating what Elena had said. 

Could she truly give in to her feelings? True Elena had the same problem she did, but it was not Jack's face haunting her dreams at night by killing her family. She had escaped by hiding under the bed, that much she knew. It was blank besides that little bit of information. No smiles given by a loving Papa, not sweet words sung to her at night by a caring Mama. Pure blankness besides the excruciatingly hot fire, then burning cold snow upon her bare feet as she dragged her bunny, Mr. Snuggles, behind her. Releasing Ferocious on the ground, much to the kitten's chagrin, Ravenna made her way out of the inn and onto the streets. 

She didn't pay much attention to where she was going, she was merely walking. Her feet simply traveled the sidewalk as her head spun around the words that Elena had told her. Was she being unreasonable? Mush had been nothing but the essence of kindness to her and all she could do was shove it in his face because of his race. Yet it was his race that took away her family. Shaking her head in an attempt to scatter the muddling thoughts, Ravenna sighed. This was purely too much for her to handle right now. At that moment she looked up to discover that she did not have any clue as to where she was. 

Glancing around she realized that the Brooklyn Bridge was in front of her. The only reason she knew that was because Race had mentioned something about some Newsie named Spot being rather protective about that location and Manhattan Newsies selling there. She didn't nearly know all of the Manhattan Newsies by name, or even by face, yet she did know that the one standing in front of her was one she had never seen before. His eyes were a piercing blue gray, the color of the ocean right before a storm, and his hair was a dirty blond. He had faded red suspenders and air of superiority; something she didn't quite like, yet due to her recent behavior and the repercussions, she decided to hold off on judgment until a later time. 

"Excuse me, um, young man" Ravenna winced. That was not exactly the address she had meant to give but sir seemed less than apropos and boy did not seem to fit either. 

The Newsie merely glared before turning around and heading off in towards the direction of the bridge. Not taking too kindly to being snubbed, especially by someone she was giving a chance at liking to, Ravenna hurried after him in as lady like a manor as possible. 

"I said excuse me. In case you were hard of hearing I was attempting to gain your attention. I have a question to pose you."

The irritating one simply kept on walking before slowly turning around. 

"I'm not interesting in having anything to do with you if you haven't noticed, and tell her that she needs to get over me. Things just weren't working out between us. Trash belongs with trash and that's all I have to say on the matter."

He kept sauntering off in the direction of what Ravenna assumed to be Brooklyn, ignoring the fact that she was completely furious with him. Of all the arrogant, self assured, pig headed things to do and say. She had absolutely no clue who this person was talking about, but it seemed she was much better off without having that pompous piece of work hanging about. 

Once again loosing track of where she was going, Ravenna began to walk and found herself once more, completely lost. However since she had been lost long before this moment, she supposed she had simply managed to loose herself even more thoroughly than once more. In a vain attempt to gather her bearings, Ravenna looked about and nearly kissed the face that appeared before her.

"Jack!"

She nearly catapulted herself into his arms but decorum took over and she simply gave him a goofy grin. 

"I am so glad to see you. I left Elena's in a fit and seemed to have lost my way. Then I met this awful boy at the Brooklyn bridge, you'd think he owned the world just by looking at him, and then I found myself here. I'm afraid I don't know what would have happened to me should I have not run into you."

Jack did not seem to be amused at Ravenna's miniature adventure, especially when he heard about her meeting with the young person at the bridge. 

"You wouldn't be able to describe him for me would you Nettle?"

Crinkling her nose at the name with which Jack addressed her, she gathered that she was not upon his list of favorite people as of this moment. He seemed to give away his feelings with the titles he called her. Anytime he was angry or displeased with her he referred to her as Nettle, any other time it was Ravenna. 

"Yes I would. I remember he had the most intriguing eyes I had ever seen, a bluish gray, and these rather repugnant faded red suspenders. They were becoming a nice shade of pink I'd say. He had the foulest temperament however. I simply said " Excuse me young man" hoping to gather directions from him, yet he merely walked off. He mentioned something about "Things not working out between us" and " trash deserving trash," but none of it truly made sense to me. I assumed he had me mistaken with someone else."

At the mention of the Newsie's description and what he had said, Jack's facial features grew extremely grave. 

"Forget what you saw and what you heard. Don't tell Elena anything, or anyone else for that matter either Nettle. All that happened is you got lost and ran into me. Do we understand each other?'"

Rather confused as to why her bizarre meeting with the irritating boy should make such a big to-do she was unclear, however Jack's expression was one that prevented her desire to rebel. 

"I understand Jack, I won't say a thing. Nothing happened today."

"Good, now lets go. Elena became sick with worry when she discovered that you'd left. She thought you had returned home and when Anthony arrived back saying that your butler had not heard from you since he last brought a letter, she began to stress. She mentioned something about it being all her fault, and despite her endearing quality of letting her mouth run away from her mind, I tried to convince her that it wasn't. Which is why you found me. I, along with some of my boys, have been looking for you for an hour. Don't run off again Nettle. We can't always play your guardian. And don't run out on Mush either. We found him trying to cook himself some food at lunch time."

Guilt immediately washed over Ravenna. What had gotten into her? Had she always been this selfish, not caring about other's feelings and only about her own? Before she had met these people she had only had herself to worry about. Sure there was Dad to pacify, yet he was wrapped around her finger and didn't truly oppose what she wanted. The help didn't have any real say over what she did so she had free reign. Shifting her eyes over to Jack's face, she saw the stress lines that were just beginning to be etched into his youthful face. True, she hadn't put those lines there, but Elena probably had because she did care fore her and her worrying caused Jack to worry. Ah she had a lot of growing up to do. Growing up that she had never known she needed. The first order of business she would tackle as her new maturing self, would to be civil to Mush. It wasn't the greatest step in the entire world, yet it was a step nonetheless, and she had a feeling Elena would be happy with her. 

A/N: Ok, tar and feather me, decapitate me, draw and quarter me, I deserve it all. I am so unbelievably sorry for the *uhem* extended absence of mine. I did not mean to be gone for so long it simply happened and my newly updated bio explains all. However I am really working on another chapter, and I will get it up as soon as I can. OH! Shameless plug! Go read Raeghann's _Water of Time _it's an excellent story that picks up off of _Through the Hourglass _and while it's not Newsie oriented, it still should be read 'cause its wonderful! :o)

Preziosa che cosa è errato? Perchè non siete con Mush? = Precious that what is wrong? Why you are not with Mush?

Io ha denominato graziosa, Elena = He called me pretty [cute] Elena

S/Os:

Raeghann- Huzzah probably fits for this chapter as well since its been way too long since I've updated. Thank you for looking this over for me. Lookie, Spot entered this one hehe. He just demanded to be put in. Brooding!Spot wouldn't stop torturing me until I put him in. He wasn't but a cameo but perhaps more later. Hehe.

MegabeeAthlete- Thank you for reviewing again, I hope I didn't scare you off with my um…"Break" yeah, that's what I'll call it. There wasn't that much Mush and Rav action yet more will come…oops, did I give away my secret? Ah well, its not like it doesn't state Romance in the category, I think everyone knows they'll get together anyway. :o) As for the necklace, perhaps.

The Good Girl- Sorry this wasn't soon, or even close to really soon, I'll try to do that for the next chapter God willing. I'm glad you enjoyed the story and I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter.

JP- I miss ya dearie! *huggles JP* Aww I got rambling!JP and third person!JP as well? I feel special. I lurve you also hehe. I'm glad you lurve this story, I'm sorry that it was neglected for so long. I feel like a bad parent or something neglecting their child. I admit it I'm a bad author! *sniffles* I do try though...but I'm working on the next chapter as we speak…I type…whatever. Its being worked on. :o) We must talk soon, its been way too long, and congrats on the promo or near one (?) Rumor told me :o)

Yey!! (?)- Yes I did update, I'm glad you enjoyed it and thank you for the compliment. I'm so sorry this one took so long to get up though. 

Gothic Author- Woohoo! New reviewer. And look how I treated you by not updating for *mumbles* months *slaps hand* Bad Dreamer, bad! Sorry 'bout that. I'm glad you enjoyed my fic, I hope I haven't scared you off from reading it further. As for rambling, its what me and my friends do best so no worries :o)

AA Battery- Yayness another new reviewer! I'm so happy, I like it when new people give their opinions, not that old people are bad, they're cool to…ok going to stop now :ox However, as for how her father reacts, that's in further chapter :o) I hope that you continue to read even though I was extremely slow on the updation.

Rumor- I think that everyone should vote for Rumor as best reviewer! I love how long they are! Hehe. Glad you comply with the masses. :o) Yeah, I have another 2 years and some odd months (b'day is in August, the 5th to be precice ;o) ) before I'm legal to drink. Ah well. I'm planning on spending a semester in England in 2 years, but that will be after I'm of age here. Ah well c'est la vie non? Hehe my little bit of French coming out. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Race just begged to be puked on, and I hope you liked this one. :o)

electricxrain- No, Mush wasn't lying, but that would have been one idea to go down. I thank you for the compliments and your faithful reviewing. I'm glad you enjoy this and I hope that you enjoyed the latest chapter. :o)

Cookiechick02- Heheheh what is so bad about cliffhangers? Nothing as long as I update soon right? *bangs head on desk* I'm sorry. I guess as a reader they're evil but as a writer they're nice. But yes, that was mean of me to do and not update for forever. I hope you enjoyed this latest installment though. I WILL get one up before your B'Day however. That is my goal.

Morning Dew- First off I'd like to thank you for my awards. I didn't expect to get 1, let alone 3. It made my day. Sorry I didn't update sooner, life gets in the way. Ug. But, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I thought that there was simply something about Race that screamed initiator. Come on, you know they had to do things like that. Boys will be boys right?

Pixiedust5- I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, sorry the update part took a while longer than expected. This one shouldn't. I hope you did enjoy the latest part however. 


	16. Bedrooms and Bookends?

Ravenna slowly peeked into the room that held Mush the next morning rather timidly. She wasn't quite sure how he would receive her due to her harsh words the previous afternoon. However, despite her aversion to apologizing, it really stung the ego, she knew it was necessary if she was going to attempt to push past her prejudices.

To her surprise she found that Mush was still asleep. Pushing the door open wider, her skirts made a rustling noise as she quickly made her way over to Mush's bedside. Setting her things upon the nearby chair she immediately felt Mush's forehead and gave a groan when she felt it hot again. This was definitely not a good sign. Yesterday he was doing so fine! Yet yesterday he also tried to fix himself something to eat. Moaning in frustration, as well as aggravation at herself for her own stupidity, she immediately began to hurry about and pile blankets upon the feverish newsboy. She was going to try to sweat this out of him before she even thought about facing that temptatious spot otherwise known as a washing room. She would avoid being caught in such a precarious position if she had any say in the situation.

An hour later, Mush was in bed thrashing around under what seemed to be ten borrowed Newsie blankets. She only hoped that those empty beds in the bedroom down the hall would stay empty until she could have them properly cleaned. She was not planning on having to nurse anymore boys back to health. Turning around Ravenna began to prepare a cold compress to place upon Mush's forehead when Mush's voice shattered the silence.

"Soske Prala Soske?"

Jumping in surprise, Ravenna whipped around to face her sick patient. She discovered him flailing about, shaking his head from side to side while his face was scrunched up in desperation.

"Hush kacker Dilo! Li' ha' eer Maronae'sko moarte tu prastlo. Marona se Romni"

She didn't understand what he was saying for it was not in any language she had ever heard before; yet, for some reason, it troubled her deep inside, she felt connected to it in some way. However, before Ravenna could analyze why she felt such a pull on her heart, Mush's restlessness got increasingly violent, and she became afraid he would injure himself.

" 'Chavaia Nano Balo 'Chavaia! 'Chavaia! Nano Balo 'Chavaia! Dat! Dat!"

Mush suddenly stopped moving and was deathly still except for his whimpering " 'Chavaia" over and over again. With shaking hands Ravenna hesitantly pressed the cold compress against Mush's forehead, for she feared that touching him might trigger the violent movement again.

Yet Mush was eerily still the rest of the day, and since his fever was still raging as high as it was when she entered in the morning, Ravenna was hesitant to leave his side.

"You don't need to stay the night Ravenna, one of us will."

Ravenna rolled her eyes in response to Jack's comment when he entered the room after his day of selling "papes." She took a deep breath before trying to convince Jack that she was going to be the one nursing Mush tonight.

"Look Cowboy, I'm the one who caused his relapse and so I'll be the one helping him tonight. Besides, if anyone else tried to help him they'd just get sick and then I'd be in the same situation as I was with Mush and Les. You might as well face the facts and admit that I'll be staying the evening. So, if you don't mind, please let Elena know that I'll be here tonight."

Throwing his hands up in frustration he stalked out of the room causing Ravenna to smile in triumph. It was about time she won an argument with Jack Kelly, she was beginning to think that she'd lost her womanly knack at winning debates.

The evening went on without much excitement. Mush's forehead was still extremely hot, and Ravenna was unable to do much about it except keep the blankets upon him and pray. It was sometime closer to one in the morning when Ravenna managed to doze off to sleep, her head resting upon the bed near Mush's waist, when the dreams came as they normally did.

_"Soske Balo soske!__ Tu se didlo! Se Roma! Moarte tu prastlo sutho."_

_Her momma was talking to those mean men in a language she'd never heard before, perhaps that would get them to go away. She'd hid as her momma had told her to. She was a good girl. _

"Ves'tacha, we are going to play a game ok? I need you to find the best hiding spot you can and I want you to stay there quietly until I come find you ok? I want you to be as quiet as a mouse; can you do that for me Ravenna, pisliskurja? Can you be a good girl for Momma and go hide?"

_She had found the best hiding spot, right underneath her parent's bed, someplace that no one big could get too, just someone her size. It was a Ravenna size hiding spot and she knew that her momma would be so proud of her when she found her, if she could. Ravenna would have giggled and given away her secret had she not heard a deep gravelly voice which caused her to shiver violently._

_"Dosta!__ Hush kicker gaja!"_

_Her momma began screaming and sobbing in the strange language before going deathly silent. What had happened to momma? Suddenly the entire room was getting really hot, and she heard a door shut. What was going on? She smelled something burning and there was smoke, so much smoke! Momma! Momma what is going on? But she can't say anything, momma had told her to be quiet like a mouse she musn't do anything to make momma further upset. No, she would be momma's good girl, her little pisliskurja. _

_The flames were getting nearer, she could see it was a fire now, and it was scaring her so very much. Sorry momma, I wanted to be good, but I can't, I can't keep this inside anymore, I have to go, I need to flee. Screaming, Ravenna dashed from under the bed._

Sitting up in a sudden start, Ravenna's heart was pounding a thousand miles a minuet in her chest; putting one hand to her head, she attempted to stop the swaying room. She had not ever remembered that much in her dream before, usually she just remembered being under the bed, never the voices. Voices, what was it they had said? Where had she heard that language before? Ravenna felt as if there was something she was missing, something her mind was within inches of grasping, yet just as suddenly as the dream had come, it was beginning to fade away just as fast. It was as if she was trying to keep wet sand from the beach from slipping through her fingers. Yawning, Ravenna made a mental note that she needed to change Mush's forehead cloth, however sleep claimed her once more.

Sunlight streamed into the room, causing Ravenna's eyes to flutter awake, that and the slight pressure of a hand gently fumbling with a curl that was lying atop of her arm which had served as a pillow for her last night. Her mind registering that some foreign person was touching her, let alone while she had been sleeping, Ravenna flew into the sitting position again for the second within a time frame of twelve hours.

Her golden gaze met a mahogany one that held something inside of it which she was unable to place her finger upon. Both simply held the gaze for a while, neither wanting to sever the connection that seemed to be forming, as if slight threads were attempting to weave themselves together and simply gazing into each other's eyes allowed the work to be done. Mush's hand slowly began to rise from the bed in an attempt to push away a stray curl when Ravenna realized what was happening. Not simply that Mush, Mush of all people was trying to touch her and whom she had allowed to stare at her as if searching her soul, but that this same person was awake. Nay, not simply awake but seemed to have broke the fever and seem as if he was on the mend. Fumbling with her hands in an attempt to put a stop to whatever had been going on, she stood and brushed at the apron upon her skirt.

"Well, you gave us quite a scare yesterday." For some reason she wasn't able to say much more, her mind had gone blank. They simply stood in an awkward silence for a few moments.

"You came back."

Ravenna's caramel gaze softened and a gentleness entered her voice which had never been present in her conversations with him before.

"Yes, I did."

He gave a smile, it was weak because of his exhausted physical state, yet it brightened his face nonetheless, and managed to warm Ravenna down to her toes.

"I'm glad."

A slight blush started to creep up onto Ravenna's cheeks, causing her to lower her head as she mumbled an "I'm too" before realizing that she still had to apologize. Taking in a deep breath she lifted her head.

"Look, Mush, about the day before…"she trailed off to take another deep breath. She hated apologizing, admitting she was wrong. However, she knew that it was necessary to do if she was to move on with her life and begin to grow up, something she desperately needed to do. "I'm sorry. I was wrong to say those things and I'm asking for your forgiveness."

Mush's face hardened a bit taking on a more serious air before slowly nodding his head.

"All right. Done."

Ravenna was taken slightly aback as she cocked her head to one side in a quizzical manner.

"All right? That's it. You're simply accepting it like that?"

"My mother always said it was better to forgive than to hold grudges, because holding a grudge only hurts you, not the one you're mad at."

"Your mother must have been one smart woman."

Mush's smile made Ravenna's toes curl, a reaction that she was unsure how to respond to.

"Yes, she was." He didn't mention anything about Ravenna's mother, for that was the Newsie code. You don't ask about the past. If someone decided to share that was different, but you never pry.

A bit unsure of how to proceed, Ravenna bit her bottom lip and looked around before mentally kicking herself. What was she acting like? She had been raised to handle messier situations than apologizing to a good looking guy who was forced to stay in bed. Straightening her back she said the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Is your mother still alive?"

A hand flew up to cover her mouth as soon as the words had flown from her lips. How stupid could she be? He was generous to forgive her rude behavior yesterday, but that did not mean that he would be so lenient with her lack of restraint on her tongue just after his magnanimous offer. Waving her free left hand in the air as if to ward off the reply she closed her eyes.

Parting her middle and index finger, she mumbled through the opening, "No, don't answer that. Please forgive my lack of propriety. I should not have asked. The Lord knows I would have flown off the handle so to speak, should you have asked me the same question. Forgive me, again I ask."

Opening an eye and glancing in Mush's direction, she was relieved to see his expression turn from stoic to a slight smile.

"You do seem to be tripping all over yourself today don't you Nettle?"

A blush began to taint her cheeks as she lowered her hands and stared at them linked together in front of her.

A hand gently came to rest on her arm causing an electric current to shoot up to her shoulder, then down her to the bottom of her spine where it pooled then spread this tingling sensation along her lower back. Her eyes immediately shot up catching Mush's, who seemed to be withholding something from her. What was coming over her today? First the invisible web that felt as if it was tying them together, now this strange sensation that she had never felt before.

"Don't worry about it" were the words that broke the silence between them after a few seconds that Ravenna swore held an eternity within each and every one of them. She was not quite sure to what he meant when he said he was sorry, but the contact between them was not broken until she moved away from him.

Flashing him a smile, she gathered her book from the bag at the foot of the bedside table.

"You must be exhausted. I can't imagine you are up to much of anything after that fight last night. Don't let me keep you up." Settling herself in the chair she had slept in last night, after moving it a proper distance from the bed, Ravenna began to pick up where she had last left off.

She was interrupted by a slight clearing of the throat after a few moments had passed.

"You must have forgotten that I just recently awoke."

The blush which had begun to appear moments ago returned with a vengeance, staining her pinks a rosy hue.

"Ah, yes, well, I didn't wish to assume that since you had awoken that you truly had any interest in getting up for the day. I merely assumed that…"

Mush did not allow her to finish her sentence, for he interrupted with a question.

"What book is that you are reading?"

Looking upon the rather worn copy, Ravenna turned the cover to face her before she offered a slight smile.

"Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin. Have you read it?"

The blush on her cheeks furthered, and she swore that her face would resemble the British soldiers' army uniforms should she not learn to hold her tongue better.

"As a matter of fact I have."

His eyebrow was raised in a defiant challenge, and Ravenna could not help herself from rising to the challenge.

She learned that afternoon that Mush had a rather voracious appetite when it came to books, and had read quite a bit of written works. They discussed their favorite authors and works, as well as a multitude of other things. She found that at the end of the day she was rather disappointed their time together had come to an end, and she relatively eagerly awaited their next meeting, which seemed to become a pattern for the future days she spent with Mush. Ravenna found that the next few days of care passed by amicably. Between Mush's naps, nurse and patient chatted while Ravenna worked on her needle point and Mush merely watched her. It was to Ravenna's surprise that she found Mush to be a rather good conversationalist. He was neither poorly educated nor fanciful in thought. His ideas and points of view were both logical and well thought out. Who knew that a gypsy could be so well informed on politics or philosophical theories? On Thursday she made the mistake of mentioning this towards the end of their time together.

"I never would have guessed that you would be so interesting to talk to Mush."

This time it was his turn to be taken a back by a comment.

"What did you think talking to me would be like? Talking to a rock? I'm not ignorant you know. I went to school for a little while before becoming a Newsie, and I do actually read the papers I'm selling. Not only is it beneficial for business, but I enjoy knowing what's going on around me. I expected a comment like that from you a few weeks ago Ravenna, not today. I thought you'd changed."

Mush's eyes turned from melted chocolate to hardened mahogany as Ravenna's hand flew to her mouth.

"Mush, I…that wasn't …I mean…"

Before she could say anything further the sound of knuckles rapping upon the door interrupted her train of thought and Jack popped into the room. Looking between the two people already present, Jack's brows furrowed as his ever observant eyes took in the scene. Sensing that Mush was not in the best of moods Jack motioned his head towards the door.

"Boots is outside ready to walk you to Elena's. I think you better leave."

Hanging her head down in shame, Ravenna shuffled out the door. Would her mouth never cease to get her in trouble? She hadn't meant what she said to be an insult but a complement. She had seemed to truly underestimate who Mush was, and all she had wanted to do was tell him that. The thought of Mush mad at her bothered her. She had found that she truly enjoyed his company, and in the back of her mind, she had begun to consider Mush a friend. A rather good looking friend at that too.

It was while she was tossing and turning in her bed later that night that she finally admitted the whole truth to herself. She didn't want Mush mad at her simply because he was becoming her friend, but because she was finding herself more and more attracted to him. Not just physically, but intellectually, emotionally. Mush had become someone she enjoyed spending time with, and when they accidentally touched one another, the same thing happened that did the first time. It was as if her body had been struck by lighting, tiny electric shocks ran up and down her spine.

Throwing herself on her right side, she closed her eyes tightly. What was she to do? She was attracted, well let's face the truth, she had always been attracted to Mush. That was what partially burned her animosity towards him. Sure, his relation and even appearance that resembled the people who had killed her family had aided in her dislike of Mush, yet it was also the fact that she had been attracted to the same person which had added fuel to the fire.

At that moment Ferocious mewed from the side she was facing, it appeared Ravenna had flopped herself onto her kitten tail. Mumbling an apology to the feline, Ravenna gathered the animal into her arms and cuddled it through the night. She was in desperate need of some guidance and comfort, and since Ferocious was the only one around, she was the one to receive all of the pent up emotions Rav had inside. As tears began to trace down Ravenna's face, Ferocious began to bump her head under Rav's chin.

A few hiccups emerged from Rav in response to her pet's actions.

"I'm sorry Ferocious, I'm just so lost. I don't know what to do. I…I like this guys but, well I'm not sure how to deal with that. First off, I don't even …I don't…ah lets just say it's complicated."

Mewing in response as if she had understood everything her mistress had said and had some deep words of wisdom to share, Ferocious began again to bump her head under Rav's chin.

"Aw, I love you too Ferocious"

Nuzzling her nose into the kitten's fur, Ravenna began to spill all that she had kept bottled inside, all of her feelings. At the end, after she had devised a plan of how to deal with Mush, she was so emotionally wrn out that she was asleep within mere minutes. Completely oblivious to the fact that her nearest and dearest friend Elena had been outside of Ravenna's bedroom door the entire time, soaking in all of the information she could.

Smiling to herself, Elena was making a plan of her own as she wandered back to her bedroom and settled in for what little sleep she could gain from the nearly ending night.

A/N: Ok, deeply apologize about this one too. hides I had this mostly written a long time ago cringes but I just couldn't finish it and then school happened and I don't even want to get into that. So, um…very sorry. But good news! I'm out of school in 3 weeks and them I'm taking the next semester off so that means more time to write. I promise! I have a plan, and this will be complete. :o) BTW sorry this wasn't beta-ed but I assumed you'd wanted this posted the sooner rather than later. And I'm not sure the things said in Romani are correctly"translated" So I apologize, if you know how to correctly do it I'd me more than happy to be corrected.P.S. an everlasting gobstopper for each person who correctly identifies what inspired the title....I'll give you a hint, its a movie and the title is slightly scewed from what it originally was.

Marona-Rav's mom's name

Balo-Mush's uncle's name

Mario-Mush's Romani name but Christian is his gajo (non Roma) name

**Soske**** Prala Soske**? Why brother why?

**Hush kacker Dilo! Li' ha' eer Maronae'sko moarte tu prastlo Marona se Romni**: Shut up and listen fool! By the gods Marona's death (makes) you unclean. (I don't know the Romani word for to make so I left it out sorry.) Marona is woman meaning Romani –of Roma-, you don't kill off fellow Roma

**'Chavaia Nano Balo 'Chavaia**! Stop uncle Balo stop!

**Dat**: Dad

**Soske**** Balo soske! (we) se Roma! Tu se didlo! (our) moarte (makes) tu prastlo sutho**: Why Balo why? We are Roma! We (our) death (makes) you unclean/dishonored forever! (Sorry, couldn't find what we, our or makes was in Romani.)

**Ves'tacha**: Beloved

**Pisliskurja**: Darling

**Dosta****! Hush kicker gaja**! Enough! Shut up gaja (non Romani person –major insult to say to a fellow Romani person)

S/Os:

Rhys: Sorry, no Spot in this one, but he does play a part. Promise…though you know that hehe. Thanks so much for reading this for me and for encouraging me when I'm down about it :o)

Electricxrain: Thanks for being so faithful a reviewer even though I'm not as faithful an updater. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I liked that Mush called her cute too. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

The Good Girl: Yes, I would agree with your choice of words in regards to my updation of the last chapter…I assume you'll use the same phrase for this one...if you're still reading this fic after my long absence. I liked the last chapter of her getting flustered; it made me smile while I wrote it. I apologize for the tardiness of this, and hope that it was worth the wait. :o)

The Wonderfully Lurvly 3rd Person JP: Wow, tongueful. Be careful, or 3rd person Dreamer might come out with 3rd person JP. Hehe. I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Your flattery of my writing makes me blush. Thank you for the complements though. I do hope this was worth the wait though…and perhaps this will be seen before we talk next so you won't have a heart attack in my presence and there won't be any hostile feelings that I haven't updated in aherm forever :o)

Cookechk02: I like that part of the story too. Hehe. Sorry for not updating sooner…but you can't complain as much as the others you already read some/most of this before I posted it….though that was weeks ago. hides Sorry for making you wait. You're the person I'm scared of the most 'cause you know where I live..wait that's with you hehehe. Roomy, I hope you can read this before we see each other next. Think of it was a belated Thanksgiving gift :o)

Morning Dew: I'm so glad you enjoy my story. Sorry for not updating sooner. I am glad that you are still reading it even though its no longer a part of the contest. I'm glad you like the fact that they are still not together 15 chapters into the story. (Wow, I take a LONG time moving this along. I'm surprised people aren't shooting me for its slowness.) But I wanted to make this realistic, isn't that a laugh realistic fiction that can't even be published cause its using copyrighted characters. Hehe. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for sticking with it. :o)

AABattery: Thank you for being faithful to review. I apologize that this wasn't up sooner. I'm so terrible at updations. You'll find out what was up with Jack later on. Promise. I hope you thought this chapter was worth the wait. :o)

Rumor: huggles Long time no talk Kansas! I hope things are well. Thank you for your review. I think others would agree with me in giving you the best reviewer award. Gotta love them Rumor reviews, sorry, Texas roots coming out (Mom's side). Anyway. Yes, treacherous hand that gets her in trouble, hehe that happens a lot to her doesn't it? Well you know what they say about subconscious impulses…ok neither do I , but still, must mean something. Yes things will be explained about Jack and Spot…but all in its due time :o) Woo you're an August baby too! So's my best bud..actually we're three days apart, kinda creepy. Well sorry for the lateness of this, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter :o)

Dimonah Tralon: Woohoo! First time reader and reviewer. That makes me smile! I'm glad you like how I'm taking my time wit the Rav and Mush. That's one thing I was going for. I don't want to rush it. Too many people do that and it bugs. I apologize for the wait and I hope this chapter made up for it in some way. :o)

MegabeeAthelete: Thanks for the e-mail review so long ago and for the nice complements/congrats. I never really thought of how many questions the last chapter would bring up, but I guess that's 'cause I know what's going on heh. But yes, I guess those were odd things to say, but all I can mention on this subject is that everything will make itself clear. Promise :o) I apologize for the tardiness of this update but I hope that you enjoyed it.


	17. To Tame a Wild Beast

Ravenna's eyes felt weighted as she awoke in the morning. The dream had occurred again, as it always did, yet she knew that did not account for her heavy heart. Suddenly the memories of the past day flooded her mind, ripping a cry of frustration from her mouth as her head landed face down on the pillow. Why? Why did she lose the ability to speak coherently when he was around? She had never lacked that ability before. It was only recently that around him her verbal skills sank away leaving her with the uncanny ability to insert her foot into her mouth.

A gentle rapping upon the door stopped her from mentally berating herself and reminded her that just because she didn't feel like joining the world today did not mean that she had the option to act upon her wishes to barricade herself in her room. Whether she liked it or not, she was going to have to face people today, and that included him. Running a hand through her hair, she got out of bed, pulled a robe around her, and opened the door slightly, finding herself greeted with a friendly smile from Elena.

"Come siete oggi preziosa?"

"Elena non così buono, Ho… avuto un sonno agitato la notte scorsa"

Elena's right eyebrow rose slightly as a knowing look entered her eyes. "I understand."

A blush stole upon Ravenna's cheeks as she realized she had been caught in a half truth, yet she couldn't bring herself to correct what she had said.

Elena's lips quirked before she patted Ravenna's hand. "Do not worry preziosa. All will sort itself out. I'm sure tomorrow's sleep will be easier. Breakfast is ready, that's all I came to tell you." With another smile and gentle pat, Elena turned to go downstairs.

Softly shutting the door, Ravenna turned and faced the room just in time to see Ferocious lazily stretching and yawing, flexing her claws before circling and settling herself down again upon the bed to nap a little longer.

"That's easy for you Ferocious. I don't have the luxury of sleeping in. If I want to carry out my plan from last night I need to leave as quickly as possible."

The kitten made no response, simply tucker her head further into her paws in an effort to shut out any disturbances.

"Fine, sleep longer, but if you plan on having any bacon I think you need to see Elena now. Otherwise her mamma will wake up and you know she doesn't approve of you eating anything that could be served to a customer."

At that statement the kitten seemed to lose all interest in sleep. She hopped from the bed and padded her way over to the door. Opening it enough for Ferocious to squeeze out, Ravenna turned back to her bed which she quickly made before getting herself dressed and heading downstairs.

Ravenna was out the door and on the streets in less than twenty minutes, yet she did not head directly to the Lodging house. Instead she asked her newsie escort, a youngster named Checks, if he knew of a bookshop that was around and might be open.

The kid scratched his dirty blond hair as he looked up at her.

"Well, yeah, but what do you want with a bookshop? Aren't you supposed to be looking over Mush? If I don't get you to him on time Jack'll kill me."

A smile touched Ravenna's lips as she ruffled Check's hair.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on escaping." She trailed off as she looked around before squatting at his level.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Checks nodded enthusiastically. The older boys didn't trust him much to keep things to himself, so the opportunity to know something that no one else did was exciting.

"Well, I plan on buying Mush a present…a get well present. But I fear the boys might tease him, so you can't tell anyone alright?"

The boy nodded his head again and started trotting off in the direction of the bookshop. The errand didn't take too long, and just as Ravenna promised, the two were at the Lodging House on time. She quietly entered the sick room with the wrapped package held in front of her like a shield. She saw Mush look up from the bed and held a hand up to silence him.

"Before you say anything please, just hear me out."

His open mouth shut. Taking a deep breath he nodded and gestured with his hand toward the room, signaling her to take a seat. Her lips pressed together in a tight smile of thanks, but shook her head.

"I'd rather stand."

Mush's eyebrow cocked up but he remained silent. Ravenna took a deep breath, attempting to work up the courage to speak, while sending up a quick prayer to God that he would allow her to be a bit more eloquent than she had been the past few times in Mush's presence.

"What I said yesterday I didn't mean. What I mean is. I wasn't saying what I wanted to yesterday. No. I mean what I said to you yesterday didn't say what I meant. You see? Argh!"

Ravenna's frustration at her tongue-tiedness, coupled with a horrible night's sleep was finally a breaking point.

"What I'm trying to say is that I can't talk around you. My tongue gets tied in knots and I don't end up saying that I mean. Yesterday wasn't meant to be an insult Mush. I was trying to say that my preconceived notions of you had prevented me from seeing the real you, and that I was glad that I finally came to my senses. Because if I had let my prejudice overcome me, I would have missed out on meeting a really great guy."

Heat quickly spread upon Ravenna's cheeks as she realized all she had said to Mush. Not only had she let out a very unladylike expression of frustration, she had very nearly completely confessed her growing feelings for him. In fact, she was certain he could read them all over her. The last thing she wanted was for him to realize that. She had to get out of this room, and quick. Stepping forward she placed the book upon his chest.

"Here, I got this for you as a combination: I'm sorry, and a glad you're well gift."

Mush's unreadable mahogany eyes never left hers.

"Do you want me to open this now? Or wait until later?"

She shuffled her feet a bit and rubbed her sweating palms against the front of her dress. Desperately wanting to break eye contact and to leave the close proximity of Mush, she quickly headed over to the other side of the bed, to the chair and nearby table in a lame attempt to clean up the clutter of an unsold paper from yesterday.

"It doesn't matter to me one way or the other." She murmured over her shoulder, refusing to make eye contact.

"If it's all the same to you then, I'd prefer to open it now." Mush looked for a response from Ravenna and began to take off the paper when he received none.

Unable to stand the silence any longer as he had not made a sound once the rustling of paper had finished, Ravenna turned around in an attempt to know whether or not he liked or hated the book.

"I know it's not the nicest copy available, I had to get it from a second hand shop. That was the only bookstore that would be open that early Checks told me. If you hate it I'm sorry. And I know you said you hadn't read it yet and wanted too, so I thought…well I don't know what I thought. If you don't like it that's fine with me. You can probably sell it back to the man and get the money from him instead. Not that you need money I mean."

"Just be quiet will you Rav?" Mush interrupted her.

Ravenna's babbling quickly came to a stop as she pressed her eyelids together in a vain attempt to become invisible. The next thing she new she felt a hand tugging her own and pulling her closer to the bed. She slowly peeked open her left eye.

"I love it Ravenna. I couldn't have asked for a better gift, and I don't care about it being second hand."

As Mush offered a soft smile, Ravenna's eyes began to fully open, and the web between them that had been spinning days ago began to spin again, drawing them nearer to each other and preventing them from looking away.

"I also wanted to apologize to you about my over reaction to what you said yesterday. I'm not denying it hurt, but after I had a little bit of time to think about what you said, the true meaning came out. I'm glad we got to know each other better as well, or I too would have missed out on knowing a great person."

As this was said Mush's thumb had lazily been rubbing the back of her hand, sending reoccurring sparks of electricity from the spot that Mush rubbed to the base of her spine. A blush stole to her cheeks as she began to understand that her feelings were mutually shared by Mush. This idea sent a bolt of electricity which traveled along her spin, down to her feet, and landed deep in her stomach. Mush shared her feelings? They were reciprocal? Or was she reading too much into the situation? As these thoughts plagued her mind, Mush gently gave her hand a squeeze drawing her back to the present. When she re-focused her attention on Mush she noticed a huge smile was upon his lips, which she felt a sudden urge to press hers against, but was prevented from following that train of thought by hearing his voice.

"Why don't you read to me from this new book which you so kindly picked up for me?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather read it to yourself? I don't have the best reading voice, I've been asked to refrain from reciting poetry at parties because of it."

"I'm positive."

"All right. As you wish.. But don't forget that I warned you."

Settling herself into the chair, she pulled her feet up underneath her, after having arranged her skirts to remain proper, opened the cover, and began to read.

"On the 24th of February, 1815, the watch-tower of Notre-Dame de la Garde signaled the arrival of the three-master _ Pharaon,_ from Smyrna, Trieste, and Naples."

The morning passed by comfortably, the only interruption being when Ravenna would fumble over a word or two while sneaking a glance at Mush, and having her eyes met by his. At noon she decided to take a break to fix herself and her healing patient lunch. On her way to the kitchen she was surprised to see Checks.

"What are you doing here so early? Haven't you got papers to sell?"

The little newsie stopped on the stairs and turned to face her.

"Why no. It was the luckiest thing; some rich guy kicked the bucket while he was on vacation. A real freak accident. He was riding a horse, fell off and broke his neck. Front page news. No need to improve the truth at all. They sold like hot cakes. All the boys are at Tibby's celebrating. I just came back here to drop off my spare change before heading over there."

The small boy's green eyes became serious.

"It's not safe out on the streets anymore. You never know what kind of trouble you'll run into. That's why I don't like walking around with my pockets bulging if you know what I mean."

All color fled Ravenna's face at the mention of the accident, yet she tried to remain calm. It couldn't possibly be Dad. There were plenty of rich people out of town; it was the weekend after all. No need to panic. Her palms began to sweat and she attempted to dry them on the front of her skirt in a nonchalant fashion.

"You wouldn't happen to remember the man's name would you Checks? Or where he was vacationing?"

The kid scratched his head as he shook it.

"No, sorry. I'm sure one of the others will be here and they might remember. Why?"

Forgetting that she was to prepare lunch, she turned to head back to the sick room and waved off the question.

"Curiosity, that's all."

As she was about to turn the doorknob, she heard the door to the lodging house open and Check's voice say,

"Hey, Les, you don't happen to know where the guy was vacationing or what his name was do you? Rav wants to know."

"Oh sure, it happened in Missouri. The guy's name was….Worthington."

A scream of anguish wrenched itself from Ravenna. The two boys looked at her in shock, utterly stunned and unsure of what to do. Les ran out the door shouting something and Checks remained frozen on the banister. Sobs began to rack her body and a hand flew to Ravenna's lips to muffle them. She doubled over and wrapped her other hand around her stomach– it was as if the news had physically made her ill. Her knees began to feel weak, and just as she was about to collapse to the floor, she felt a pair of strong arms envelop her. Gently the arms guided her downward until she was sitting on the floor being cradled against a masculine chest. As she sobbed her anguish into the chest of the man who she instinctively knew to be Mush, she felt herself being rocked back and forth, and one of his hands softly caressing her hair. They sat like that for a while, her sobbing and him comforting. It was only once she had began to calm down that she realized that he had been crooning words of comfort to her.

"Du' dera Ves'tacha, Du' dera Pisliskurja"

Through her sniffles she was able to make out what he was saying, yet couldn't understand it.

"Du' dera Ves'tacha, Du' dera Pisliskurja"

As she focused on it a bit more, she realized that she had heard the words before – he was speaking Romani to her. Yet something niggled in the back of her mind. She knew this language. Had heard some of the words uttered before, but not by Mush. It had been by a female voice.

"Du' dera Ves'tacha, Du' dera Pisliskurja"

And at that moment it was as if a lock in her memory had been opened. Her mother had been that female voice. Her mother was the one whom she had heard utter those words: Ves'tacha and Pisliskurja. Her mother had called her those all the time. But how would her mother have…and then she knew. There was no way to deny the truth. Her mother had been a gypsy. Her beloved mother was the thing she loathed. She was what she loathed. She was a gypsy.

Suddenly she felt as if her whole world was collapsing in on her. Her lungs constricted and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. She could feel the walls closing in on her and all she knew was that she had to leave; had to get out of here. She began to struggle in Mush's arms, yet they constricted, preventing her from going. She began to get more violent and could hear him saying things about settling down and it being ok, yet she knew that it wouldn't. She had to go, had to get out of here. She began to shout, scream, anything to get him to let her go. Suddenly she heard a very calm voice say "Let her go Mush" and she could feel the resistance to the voice in the arms as he lessened his hold on her. She immediately bolted up from the floor and briefly made out the red of a bandanna as she rushed out the doors and into the sunlight of the streets.

A/N: No SOs since it's been so long and those people probably won't read this or won't remember what they wrote (I hope it s the latter, I don't wish any of my readers to go.) So sorry for the massive delay. I'm horrible I know. But I do hope this was worth it. Kudos to those who knew what the title of the movie was in the last chapter and Kudos to those who figure out the book Ravenna gave Mush ;o)

**Come siete oggi preziosa**: How are you today precious?

**Elena non così buono, Ho… avuto un sonno agitato la notte scorsa**: Not so well Elena, I …had a restless sleep last night.

**Du' dera**: Comfort -as in, "I'm sorry" during a tragedy

**Ves'tacha**: Beloved

**Pisliskurja**: Darling


End file.
